Order And Chaos
by Suma Akila
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a cop. He wholeheartedly believes in justice and offers no reprieve when going after criminals. Sasuke Uchiha follows his brother's orders, does his dirty work. What happens when two worlds collide? SasuNaru
1. The Love Of Law

**Order And Chaos**

**The Love Of Law**

"Sergeant!"

The voice is authoritative , demanding attention. And he just knows, without a last name being said, that he is the one being called out to. So, stopping on his way to his truck, he turns to look at the one who is approaching him.

"Yes Lieutenant Hatake?"

He knows he sounds tired. They had just recently finished up an investigation, with both of them pulling major over time. And now the only thing that he wants to do is go home, take a very long shower, and sleep for twelve hours straight.

Fate is not so kind, though, because the white haired Lieutenant sporting a pirate like eye patch that is now standing in front of him has an apologetic expression on his face.

"Ah, yes. I know you are heading home, and I promised you the next fifteen hours off, but we just got in a call from the big boys. Apparently there has been a rather confusing string of murders and high priority robberies just outside the city limits. They want us to work with them because they have reason to believe that the perpetrators are residing here."

The older man pauses with a sigh, his one dark gray eye darting to the side before moving back to him and his lips twitch in a small, ironic smile.

"So, I need you to be back in here In about eight hours. I know it's a lot, after the case we just put down, but you're the best officer I have here at this precinct and I need you. So, I will see you then?"

The last part is put as a question, but they both know it is more of a statement than anything. So he nods, like he knows he has to, and watches as the Lieutenant nods and turns back around to head back inside. Though, he cannot really complain. At least the man is offering him eight hours of some sort of rest.

He turns back to renew his trek towards the truck, thinking about the way his Lieutenant pushes himself. There is no doubt. Kakashi Hatake would push himself to the grave, if not careful.

Reaching his little black truck, he opens the door and slides in, taking a moment to rest his forehead against the steering wheel.

Naruto Uzumaki loves his job. Since he can remember, he always wanted to become a police officer. He always wanted to uphold the law.

Ever since he found out that his mother and father had been murdered by a notorious serial killer nicknamed Kyuubi, after the legendary evil Fox Demon of children's tales, that is.

He sighs as he blinks away the sleep and starts his car, the familiar growl of the Raptor's engine reminding him why he loves to drive his Ford. He sighs again as his cell phone vibrates in his pocket, and he draws it out, picking it up without looking at the caller I.D. How dumb of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The voice on the other end bursts in barely contained joy at his having answered, for once. He holds the phone away from his ear a bit at the shouting, listening to the overactive male talking animatedly on the other side of the line.

"NARUTO! Man, where have you been? Dude, do I need to come rescue you from that jail cell they keep you locked in called an Office?"

Pulling out of the parking spot and exiting the garage, even though he is against driving and talking on a cell phone, he answers blandly, sleepily.

"I just got off of work, Kiba. Is there some reason why you feel like harassing me today?" Tick, tick, tick goes his turn signal as he stops to wait for a light to change back to green. The hyper male on the other end does not seem to pick up on the unwanted attention.

"Yo, Naruto, you –have- to come out with us tonight. There is this new club downtown and you haven't been out it forever. It'll be a kick. Just like back in college, man!"

There is a fumbling sound and Naruto shakes his head at the obvious sign of Kiba dropping the phone on his end. Muffled noises come across the line again and when he hears Kiba cursing into the receiver he answers.

"I have to be back into work in eight hours. I plan on sleeping away six of those." An exasperated sigh is Kiba's first response, and Naruto checks his rear view and side view mirrors before switching lanes on the high way, going an steady five miles over the speed limit.

"Come on! You have to come! It's like, Shikamaru's unofficial bachelors party, y'know, cause bitch-face won't let him actually have one." A bang sound comes from Kiba's side of the phone.

"That 'bitch-face' is his soon to be wife." Dry, humorless, and yet still tolerant of the oblivious fool on the other side of the conversation. "I don't think Shikamaru would like to hear you say that."

He exits the highway, pausing to look both ways before continuing onto his street off of the main road.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you have to come. You can't miss it! Please man? You're living in a completely different world than us now, so you have to."

Another long suffering sigh as he pulls into his apartment complex, parking at the very back building and shutting off his car as he stares blankly up at the window he knows as his through the darkness of the night. He reaches up with his free hand, running it through his slicked back blonde hair before caving in as he exits his truck.

"What time?"

A hoot resounds once more before the man starts speaking. "Ok, so be at my place around…no, Akamaru! Don't eat that!... sorry, can you be over here in like, an hour?"

An hour, huh? Naruto mounts the steps to the second floor, rattling his car keys to bring his apartment key up to the lock, twisting it and stepping through the doorway into his cold but welcoming home. He flicks on the light and closes the door with his heel, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he begins to unbutton his uniform jacket.

"Alright, I'll be there. But I'm only staying for two hours, and then I'm leaving and coming to get some sleep, got it?"

He hears something that sounds suspiciously like 'party-crasher' before Kiba cuts off their conversation with a click and Naruto can't help but give a tired smile as he sits his phone down on the kitchen table on his way to his bathroom.

…

**Ok, so, I know that I already have two other stories going, but this idea would NOT leave my head, so here it is, started. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Review, or I will sick my man eating Chihuahua on you. Kthanx.**


	2. The Love Of Crime

Logan: Whereas I understand what you mean about a lot of 'un-necessary' cuss words ruining a story, I cannot see why one 'bitch-face' would make the entirety of my story ruined. Considering, if I am looking at the first chapter correctly, that is the only cuss word in the entire chapter. But, then again, I didn't like putting it in there in the first place, but I reckon that that –would- be something someone could expect coming out of his mouth if he were in a more modern setting, like this. However, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I am glad you shared yours with me. 3

Hands-On: Thank you for your enigmatic review! It made me smile for a while. And I am glad you like the portrayal of the three in the first chapter, it's much appreciated! :) I dedicate this chapter to you! ^,^

Oh! And thank you to all of those who added this story to your alert or favorite!

**Order And Chaos**

**The Love Of Crime**

The silence is interrupted only by a small ticking sound that seems to echo loudly through the large room. The energy in the room sparks with nerves that run on high, and a healthy amount of fear.

A car door slams outside of the building, and before anyone inside can react, the door opens slowly to reveal a very tall, lean man who steps through the doorway with a feline grace. The four occupants of the room stiffen immediately, each of them bowing their chins to him in respect as he stops before them, his hands tucked into the front pockets of his black slacks.

The black business coat he wears is pristine, the buttons holding it shut matching the color of his blood red tie, standing brightly against the starched collared white shirt beneath. Long black hair that almost shines blue is caught back at the nape of his neck, a few stubborn thick strands falling to frame his round face.

Burgandy eyes are narrowed at them, twin very thin and faint scars running out from the inside corner of those eyes to point at his jaw from atop his cheekbones. Thin lips are set into a decisive frown, and although others have come into the room with him as well, this man is the center of attention.

After an agonizing time of staring in silence, he speaks. His voice is a low timbre, words falling out slowly and dangerously, the four original occupants of the room flinching visibly.

"Someone is leaking information. Which one of you is it?"

The four men exchange looks of unease and confusion before looking back at the dangerous man before them. One finally speaks up, timidly.

"Sir, we don't know who could be leaking information. It can't be any of us here, we-" His fearful voice is interrupted by the stony faced man, his burgundy eyes narrowing even more.

"I did not ask for you to speak. Unless you are the one feeding information to the police, do not speak. Understood?" Four heads nod in understanding as they remain quiet and the man watches them silently before stepping closer, enjoying the flinches he receives.

"I will find out which one of you it is. Until then, try not to leave this building. I would hate for some kind of accident to happen."

He does not wait for their response, but turns on his heel and marches back out of the building, the few who had entered the building with him now filing out behind him. He rounds the corner of the building to level his burgundy gaze on the three black cars parked there.

Two of them belong to him and the people who had came with him, but the one that sits off a bit to the side is one that had not come with them. He slows his steps as the door opens and a familiar younger man steps out from the driver's side, not bothering to shut the door as he moves forward.

Sasuke Uchiha hates waiting. He has very little patience, especially when it comes to his incredibly psychopathic brother. But he knows better than to enter that building that Itachi has just come out of. If anything, he would rather never even have to come here at all, but business is business.

He stops before Itachi, offering him a blank stare as the older man directs a rather nasty smirk his way. "Little brother, how nice to see you. Did you get what I asked of you?" Sasuke clenches his jaw somewhat, reaching into his front pocket and drawing out a small, black velvet drawstring pouch, offering it to the man through the darkness of the night.

Itachi takes it, weighing it in his hands before slowly opening it up and peering inside, the sparkling jewels making his sinister smile seem even more twisted as he closes the back once more and tucks it into his one pocket before reaching out and patting Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Good boy. You're getting more efficient. Faster. Keep up and you might some day even reach my level. Now, I have somewhere to be." Itachi turns away from Sasuke and moves to get into the back seat of one of his nondescript black cars.

Sasuke watches him go, the anger and hatred boiling deep in his chest. When the two cars pull away he turns and steps back into his car as well, letting the little black BMW roar to life before pulling away from the part of town that he hates the most, flooring the gas pedal as he tears towards down town.

He definitely needs a hard drink after having to spend any amount of time in that asshole's presence.

….

I –know- this chapter had more of Itachi than Sasuke, but it was important to write so that you understand that Sasuke, though begrudgingly, works for his brothers' crime ring. Kay? Kay.

Review 3


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Order And Chaos**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

He lifts his fist to knock on the door and it doesn't take long for it to fling open to reveal a very…energetic Kiba. Naruto takes a moment to take in his old friend's appearance. He must go out a lot without clothes on, because the healthy tan on his face helps the wild, messy strands of brown hair to look right at home hanging over his forehead.

A crooked smile accompanied by Kiba reaching out to loop his arm over Naruto's shoulders is what brings him into the man's apartment, stumbling slightly, caught off guard by Kiba's strength as well. The man himself is dressed in a plain red neat button up short sleeve shirt and slightly baggy black pants, his feet bare.

"Early! When have you ever been early Naruto? Jeez, you were always the one back in school running into class late!" The arm slips away from Naruto's shoulder and Kiba steps away from him towards the kitchen, heading for the fridge.

"Want a beer?" The question is asked to Naruto, and as he opens his mouth to answer that, No, he doesn't plan on drinking… the sound of a bottle opening is heard and a beer is thrust into his chest so that he has to reach up and curl his fingers around it before it falls to the ground.

"Look at you man! Whew, how do you stay so tan when your cooped up in a building all of the time?" Kiba moves around Naruto, unable to sit still, and disappears through a door way that Naruto knows is the man's bedroom.

Naruto himself is amused, if slightly irritated that Kiba has not paused for a second to actually let Naruto speak. But that's how it always is with Kiba, even worse after a few beers. And that is why the two had gotten along so well in college. They had been extremely too much alike.

He reluctantly lifts the bottle of beer up to his lips, taking a small sip. He can have one or two and still be fine. Socially he will drink tonight so as to not ruin Shikamaru's get together.

"Is everyone else meeting here too?" He questions as he moves to lean against the wall in the living room, eyeballing the bedroom door as well, wondering why Kiba is moving around in there in the dark. His answer comes in the form of muffled words.

"Hinata, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru are meeting us there. It's just you, me, and Ino meeting here." There is another moment of silence and then Kiba emerges from his room with that lopsided smile plastered back on his face, neat black shoes now on his feet.

Just as Naruto is about to ask when Ino would be showing up, a hardcore song starts blaring from a small cell phone on the table in the hallway. Kiba skirts past him and answers the phone without so much as a 'who is it.'

"TELL me how drunk we're gonna get tonight, man!" There is a pause and the energetic smile immediately falls away from Kiba's face to be replaced by that of misbelieving irritation. "What do you mean 'I can't come?' This is for you man! You can't just-"

Something makes him pause, and Naruto suspects that Shikamaru on the other line has interrupted him. Kiba bristles, his free hand flinging into the air in exasperation. "Dude! We've been friends for ever. She's only been your fiancé for like, three months!"

Something else is said on the other side and Naruto closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly before taking another sip of his beer. "Well, tell that overbearing bi-" Naruto clears his throat and Kiba cuts off the cuss word he had been about to use, opting instead for a different approach.

"It's not like she doesn't know the people you are going out with! Come on, man! Just leave! It's not like she's going to break off the engagement because of one night!" Silence again from Kiba and Naruto looks back into the living room… just as a very, very large white dog decides to come slinking out of the spare bedroom.

Naruto's eyes widen as the dog spots him and makes a loud woofing noise, happily trotting over to him and sitting, staring up at him as if begging to be touched. Naruto speaks up, momentarily forgetting that Kiba is on the phone.

"Is this Akamaru? When did he get so big?"

Kiba looks over in confusion and then gets that big smile on his face. "Yeah, man, that's Akamaru. That's right! You haven't seen him since he would crawl up onto my shoulder! See that's why…_huh? Who is what? Hold on Shikamaru_…that's why you need to come around more often, man! So you won't get surprised by stuff like… _I said hold on, Shika- huh? Well, yeah. Of course it's Naruto. I got him to come out for... are you serious! Yes! Alright, cool! See you there, then!"_

Kiba snaps his phone shut and tucks it into his back pocket, fist pumping the air. "Score one for Kiba. Shikamaru was going to bail cause his bit-erm… 'lady friend' is angry that she can't come too. But it's all good now that he knows you're going to be there. She has this thing where she thinks you will keep us all out of trouble."

Naruto looks up from petting Akamaru's head to meet Kiba's amused expression, and he can't help but crack a small smile as well. They both know that back in the day, Naruto was the one encouraging them to do wild things.

"Well at least someone believes I have changed." His voice is laced in humor, and he stands up straight, offering Kiba the empty beer bottle. He takes it and moves to throw it away while swiping his keys off of the counter top and moving towards the door.

Naruto goes to follow him but pauses, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the man opening the door. "Hey, didn't you say that Ino is coming here too?" Kiba turns around to answer, a suspiciously wicked glint in his eye, but he is saved… or rather unpermitted to answer… when a tall blonde sweeps past Naruto to head to the door.

Naruto himself startles, confused wide eyes focusing on the swinging blonde pony tail and slender body wrapped in a blue dress. Her voice purrs out as she exits the apartment, not even saying hello. "I am already here."

And then Naruto understands the laughing, wicked gaze that Kiba is looking at him with. Naruto, still holding in what little piece of who he used to be inside, moves out the door as well, offering Kiba a low, very quiet high five.

…

Hope you liked it. :)

Reviews are loved, flames are welcome.


	4. More Like Reluctant Acquaintances

Vinie: Thank you very much! And you know, since you are one of a grand total of three who have reviewed this story since I posted two chapters in a row, I can officially say that you are awesome. But then again, regardless of how many actually review, I can deal. I write because I enjoy it, not because I expect people to praise or bash me. It truly makes me happy. So with that said, this chapter is dedicated to you! :)

Axis-powers: Thank you for your review as well! And don't worry, once the two meet, the chapters will start to get longer, because I will start trying to mesh their perspectives together. Which might be a tad hard, cause I've never really written that way before, but might as well try! Lol anyways, hope you like the next chapter! It's got my other two favorite characters in it, and it might be a bit of a shock, since most fictions I have read have these two at odds with each other. 3

**Order And Chaos**

**More Like Reluctant Acquaintances**

"You are _not_ going like that."

His tone is flat, unrelenting, as he stares at the male before him. They are standing outside, in the dark, beside Sasuke's BMW where he had screeched it to a halt in the street and honked his horn for the other to come down.

Even so, with the shadows of night creeping along the sidewalk and enveloping the slender male in darkness, Sasuke can still make him out clearly enough, and he is not exactly impressed.

Dark red hair, wild and styled to seem as if he has just crawled out of bed falls over his pale forehead, reaching down the back of his neck to tickle at the collar of his black Slipknot T-shirt. A red long sleeved shirt rests underneath, though the sleeves are pushed up over his elbows to reveal his equally as pale arms that are only accentuated by a dark black bracer over his wrist.

Dark black jeans hug his slender hips, plowing down to fall over his black shoes. All of this Sasuke could probably overlook, but there are a few things that he cannot. Such as what looks like a bike chain looped twice around the male's small neck.

Or maybe it's the ears lined all the way up with small silver hoops and studs. Or perhaps it's the hoop ring hugging the middle of the male's lower lip. It could even be the red tattoo proudly displayed over his eye where his eyebrow sports two small hoop rings.

All of this is a possibility. But in reality, Sasuke knows it's because of the dark eyeliner thickly lining the males eyes, which cannot be described accurately as green or blue, but a mixture of both, sometimes melting into almost grey.

Despite his disapproving words and the wrinkled nose he is sure he is directing at him, the other male simply stares with that blank, almost haunted look, as if to say he can care less what Sasuke says or does. Which is exactly what the male is thinking.

So, giving in to the other male, Sasuke shakes his head and maneuvers himself back into the driver's seat, watching with thin lined lips as the red head moves around and slips into the passengers seat, not even bothering with a seat belt. But of course, neither does Sasuke.

He floors the gas pedal again, swinging the car out into the lane of oncoming traffic, ignoring the honks of the angry driver who he cuts off.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, the red head speaks, his voice slow and languid and eerily blank. "Where are we going?"

_That's right_. Sasuke slants his eyes sidelong to take in the red head beside him, taking in his appearance once more before moodily turning his eyes back to the road and swinging a hard left around a corner. He hadn't told him when he had called.

"There's this new club I want to check out." And that's all he offers, but the other male takes the answer into stride. He doesn't nod, doesn't say anything else, but the slow blink is all of the acceptance that Sasuke needs. Of course, he really should be used to the male's silence by now, having to always work with him, but Sasuke himself cannot grasp where Itachi had dug the red head up from.

It takes less than ten minutes from the other male's place to reach the large parking garage where Sasuke guides his car into an empty space at the very top, away from every one else. He slides out of his car and slams his door, his jaw clenching as he gazes around the empty top floor of the garage.

He doesn't even hear the other male get out of the car, let alone walk around it. So when he turns to look over his shoulder to hurry him up, he has to keep himself from jumping to find the male standing two feet from him, that blank stare focused on Sasuke's own head.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and motions for them to walk towards the elevator, already speaking as he stuffs his hands in his front pockets.

"Just remember. This isn't a job. Don't hurt anyone."

He presses his elbow against the elevator button, watching as the numbers change slowly as it climbs to their level. He steps inside after it dings and the doors open, turning to hold the door open as he narrows his eyes a fraction of a hair, taking in the man's expressionless face as he stands outside the doors.

"And no killing anyone either, Gaara."

A slow blink from Gaara and he moves his arm to allow the man to enter the elevator, closing his eyes as the doors creak shut.

…..

Again, I know it's somewhat short, and I am terribly sorry, but It will kick up once Naru and Sasu meet. :) Luff you all.


	5. Hardly A Proper Introduction

**Order And Chaos**

**Hardly A Proper Introduction**

Something dark and hypnotic thrums through the speakers near Naruto's head, and he closes his eyes to let the feel of the bass vibrate through his body. He takes in a deep breath through his nose, his chest expanding out as he holds in the air before slowly exhaling through his lips.

Something is pressed into his hand and he opens his eyes to find a blushing girl standing in front of him, her short hair black that shines somewhat blue, bangs falling over her forehead and flirting with her eyelashes. She keeps her eyes downcast, a small smile on her slender lips, her hands now clutched in front of her hips as she shifts from foot to foot.

Naruto lifts up the new beer she has given him in a small toast before taking a sip and looking back out over the thrumming crowd of girating bodies on the dance floor. Somewhere out there Ino and Kiba have disappeared, along with Neji. But Naruto has the distinct feeling that Neji most likely has made his way to the bar.

So Naruto looks back down at Hinata, catching her shy silver grey eyes with his own ones, smiling gently at her as if afraid she might spook. "Thanks for the refill, Hinata." The small girl, bless her heart, blushes harder and smiles even more, shifting on her feet once more before looking towards the bar, most likely searching for Neji.

"It's no problem Naruto. It's been forever since we have seen each other." Her voice is soft, and shows the hesitation that she has to even speak. Naruto looks towards the men's restroom, where Choji had said he was going. And that was fifteen or so minutes ago.

"You look good tonight," He absently says, though from the corner of his eyes he can see as she dips her head to hide her pleased smile and ever deepening blush, her cheeks painted a pretty pink. But then, he isn't lying. She is dressed in a flirty skirt that flows to her knees, light blue in color, to contrast with the light pink top that hugs her small waist and ample chest.

Her slender neck is adorned with a blue choker, a pink tear drop jewel hanging against the base of her throat. All of this accompanied by pale pink flats the accentuate her long, slender legs. Everything about Hinata is small and delicate, even the hands that she nervously rings together as she stammers her thanks.

He laughs softly, looking back towards the bathroom area as he takes another small sip of his beer. This reunion with Shikamaru hasn't exactly gone the way he thought it would, but then, Naruto knows nothing about being in a serious relationship, so actually getting away from the person you live with might be difficult.

"Excuse me, Hinata. Will you be alright for a minute or two? I'm going to see if I can find where Choji and Neji disappeared to." She nods her head slowly and he is off, weaving through the sweaty, grunting people still moving to the music.

Naruto likes this place, all in all. The music is a little darker than his normal tastes but he can see himself getting into it. The people that it attracts are iffy, but he enjoys the way they dress. And the drinks are good, apparently, because after a few mixed ones, Ino is happily singing as loudly as she can and rolling her hips with anyone who wants to dance.

The problem, however, is Naruto's looming time limit. And how tired he is. But all of that can be put aside for now. At least until he spends some time with Shikamaru, no matter if it is a drunken bit or not. He holds back a smile, thinking of the young man he had partied with when they had all been younger.

Unfortunately for Naruto, though, he isn't looking where he is going, which is most likely why he plows right into someone who is standing in his way, earning a nasty curse, a drink down his front end, and a hard shove.

He stumbles back a step, blinking down at his nice, or what used to be nice, orange collared button up shirt now stained with something… purple?

The purple drink runs down his shirt and under the waistline of his blue pants, and Naruto has to keep from squirming as the cold liquid runs down his thighs. He twitches as he slowly brings his eyes up, following the line of expensive looking black slacks to a long sleeved white collared shirt hiding the expanse of a narrow chest.

His eyes continue upward to follow the curve of a long neck, to take in the sharp facial features of a raven haired male, onyx eyes fixed on him in a deadly scowl, too long locks framing his face to hang below his jaw. Thin lips are pressed into a frown, and it is only then that Naruto realizes that his own beer bottle lays on the ground, whereas the beer that had been within it is now soaking the front of the male's pants before him.

And, before he can help himself, Naruto is laughing softly, reaching his hand back over his shoulder to rub the back of his head, eyes narrowing in mirth.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, obviously." He chuckles a bit, sobering up once he realizes that the other male is not amused. At all.

He clears his throat, dropping his hand and looking around, catching the site of a extremely red headed male standing just a few feet away, fixating them with an unreadable spooky stare that makes Naruto want to squirm. He doesn't, however, realizing that that is most likely exactly what the red head is trying to do.

Naruto glances back at the raven headed man and offers an apologetic smile once more, cringing as the scowl darkens.

"Er, I know it probably doesn't help at all, but uh… I really am sorry?" Naruto tries at the apology again, hoping to get some sort of response out of the extremely pale skinned male before him. And he does, but the response leaves him with a question mark over his head.

"Do you know how expensive these pants were?" The growling voice is clipped, aristocratic, and hell bent on some sort of retribution. Naruto holds both of his hands up in a surrendering way, chuckling lightly again. Naruto may be a police officer, but that doesn't mean he likes to sniff out trouble on his off hours.

"Look man, I really am sorry. Do you want me to give you money for them?" He swipes his hair back with his hand, willing the sunny blonde locks to stay in place. Something in the other man's face flickers, passing through those angry eyes, and before Naruto can say anything else, the raven is pushing past him angrily, disappearing in the crowd.

Naruto blinks, looking around once more, noting absently that the red head is no where to be found either. He shakes his head slowly, looking back down at his shirt in despair, and then continues towards the bathroom. Maybe he can wash it out before it stains?

….

Har har har. The first encounter. And wouldn't you know? It didn't go so while. LOL


	6. Such Thing As Hate At First Sight?

If your wondering, yes, I am having a slight writers block on my other two stories. My bad. It happens. If you no likey, you no have to read. Mkay? Awesome. Now enjoy the freaking story. Thanks.

**Order And Chaos**

**Is There Such Thing As Hate At First Sight?**

Sasuke is enjoying himself. Well, as much as someone can enjoy themselves with a stoic 'friend' hovering near their shoulder and blankly staring out and repelling any females that might actually find them attractive.

That is, save for one, who has always been able to just appear out of no where for as long as Sasuke can imagine. And right now, much to his slight annoyance, said female is wrapped around his free arm, staring up at him with large, glittering emerald eyes, her bubblegum pink hair straightened to frame her round face and topped by a grey and pink stitched messengers cap.

Pouty lips are curved into what he assumes is her attempt at seduction, her small shoulders bare and revealing the ornate flower tattoo covering the outside of her left shoulder, snaking somewhat down her arm.

Her breasts are covered by a white and black horizontally striped tube top that ends just below her ribcage to show off her small waist, interrupted only by the low hip hugging black cargo pants that pool down her legs and halt over the tip of whatever kind of shoe she wears.

Sasuke takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a small sigh, sipping at his drink slowly, savoring the way it burns down his throat. To hell if he knows what it is. He had simply looked at the bartender and asked her to fix a strong enough drink to make him tipsy after two or three. And so far, she had been quite generous, seeing as he is in fact on his third one and feeling that tell-tale fuzziness creeping up in his mind and the warm flush beneath his skin.

God help him though, with the woman clinging to him. He looks down at her with his cold eyes, but she smiles brightly anyways at the attention, making a noise that can almost be considered a purr. Its not as if she is not good looking, and if one can overlook her seeming obsession, she is quite the catch. But he just cant see himself committing to her. Of course, he cannot see himself committing himself to anyone. Such is the life of a criminal, he guesses.

He takes a sip of his drink and slowly extracts his arm from her own two, making some mumbled excuse as to why he needs to be somewhere other than right there at the bar, and he sidles away before she can protest, not even needing to look to know that she is pouting at him. Geez, women.

He threads his way through the crowd, being careful to stay away from any one who is sweating too much or who smells too vile. Speaking of which… he wrinkles his nose as he tiptoes out of the way of a particularly large male barreling through the numerous amounts of people.

His mousy brown hair sticks out in two directions, his face so round that it could be a soccer ball, and his cheeks hold a red stain that can only be a permanent blush. And as he passes Sasuke, to the raven's utter disgust, he shoves a handful of some kind of food in his mouth.

_Who the hell brings food to a club?_ Sasuke curls his lips into a disgusted frown and rolls his eyes, moving forward once again to the bathroom. He enters it, pacing the empty room for a while to give himself some distance from Sakura, before moving towards the door and stepping out into the loud music once more, the scent of sweat, booze, and cigarettes assaulting him as he moves through the crowd once more.

Out of the corner of his eyes he notes that Gaara is still following him, though somewhat at a distance. Good lord, he had asked the male to come so that he wouldn't feel awkward and out of place, but he really should have known better. Having Gaara come is like inviting your personal bodyguard to go drinking with you whenever he is still on duty.

Sasuke sighs, onyx eyes moving to the swaying crowd. His eyes spot a random female who is seemingly dancing by herself, flushed cheeks complimenting her closed eyes and euphoric expression, along with the long blond pony tail that drapes down her back. The tight blue dress she wears accentuated each and every curve of her body, and he blinks in a moment of admiration, not paying attention to where he is going…

Which is probably why he runs into something hard. Instinctively he drops his drink, curses, and pushes away from whatever it is with his hands. He is only mildly surprised when whatever it is gives way under his hands, and he looks up to watch a wild blonde headed man stumble backwards away from him.

He does not even register when the man's beer soaks the front of his pants. Not yet, at least, because he is stunned into silence as he takes in those sunny yellow locks that frame a strong face stained a healthy, dark bronze. Sasuke can tell the man sees a lot of sun.

His onyx locks sweep over the other male's orange shirt and blue pants in one second. Orange and blue? Who the hell does his wardrobe? But even with those thoughts, Sasuke can't help but think that the colors oddly work for the awkwardly dressed male.

And then the feel of the cold beer reaches his senses as it soaks deeper through his boxers, and Sasuke scowls darkly. He knows, really, that it is probably his own fault. He really shouldn't have been eyeing the blonde off in the distance.

A flick of his dark eyes shows that yes, Gaara is still standing off in the distance, and he jerks his head in a negative way as Gaara steps forward. No need for bloodshed in public. No need to draw more unwanted attention to himself.

He clenches his jaw, scowling more even as the other male finally looks up just as Sasuke looks back to him as well, their eyes meeting in a violent clash of black against the most shocking blue that Sasuke has ever witnessed himself.

But that alone is not enough to shake the scowl from his features. To say the least, no matter how uncalled for and misplaced it is, Sasuke is pissed. Pissed because he got distracted by some half rate female. Pissed because he actually ran into someone. Pissed because he dumped his recently refilled drink to waste. Pissed because he has some assholes beer soaking into his two hundred dollar pants.

And then, inexplicably, the blonde man before him is laughing. Laughing! At Sasuke? His scowl darkens even further, eyes narrowing to tiny slits, his fists clenching at his sides even as the cold settles into the more private parts of his being.

He grinds his teeth. What the hell does the other male find so funny? He watches the other male finally drop the hand that he had been rubbing the back of his head with, expression turning unsure and nervous. Good, Sasuke is used to that. He can handle that.

Sasuke notes, slightly amused, that the other male has flicked his eyes in Gaara's direction. So he is tuned in to his surroundings, as goofy as he acts, huh? Interesting enough. Sasuke tilts his chin towards his chest to peer at the blonde from behind his dark lashes, knowing that that act in itself is a bit unnerving.

Surprisingly, the other male keeps talking. Sasuke resists the urge to raise his eyebrows. Never had anyone been so clueless around him in their life! And the expressions flying across the others face makes Sasuke want to laugh, which he absolutely cannot do.

So, in retaliation of what he wants to do, he spits out the first line he can think of, even though he knows its ridiculous even before he says it.

"Do you know how expensive these pants were?"

He can see the confusion and surprise on the blonde's face which, to Sasuke's surprise, makes him want to smile again. The other male is so obviously clueless that Sasuke almost feels pity for him. Almost. But really, he is so amused that he has to grind his teeth just to keep from laughing. Really, what the _hell_ is wrong with this guy?

"Look man, I really am sorry. Do you want me to give you money for them?" Sasuke barely hears the words, focusing way too much on the apologetic way that the blonde's voice slurs out, the huskiness behind his tone causing Sasuke to want to forgive him right there, as long as he can keep hearing the man speak.

He blinks slowly, scowling more. _What the hell? _What the hell is he thinking? So, pushing past the male and delving into the crowd, he tries to push aside the feeling of him wanting to laugh, wanting to stick around to hang out with the man.

He tries to reject the fact that he would like to be friends with the man who had spilled a beer on his crotch.

Absently he notes that Gaara flits through the crowd following him.

…

Mleh, hope you like it! It's a bit longer than Naru's POV because, as expected, Sasuke is a bit more complex. And I hope that you like the way I have portrayed Sakura so far! Luff all!


	7. You Will Expose Them

**Order And Chaos**

**You Will Expose Them**

Naruto feels like crap.

Not that he really knows what that feels like, or if crap even feels which he is pretty sure it doesn't, but if crap were to feel, then Naruto is pretty sure that this is what it would feel like.

End of story.

And, currently, he is trying to focus on what the Lieutenant is saying to him. He knows it's important, he knows he should be listening better, but every time he tries, his eyes start burning and when he blinks them, they feel grainy.

That's what he gets. It's only fitting, he knows. Hell, he is surprised he was even able to get up to be in the office on time. Running on only one hour of sleep after the hard days of no sleep, and after consuming one too many beers over his limit, he is nearly shot.

"Sergeant Uzumaki."

Naruto blinks and drags his bleary eyes to focus on Lieutenant Hatake, his head slightly tipping to the side as he takes in the silver headed man's expression. It's one of bemused irritation. Ah, he's been caught not listening. There is probably some question hanging out there unanswered.

He looks to the side at his partner, and is offered no help. But then, he has always been that way. Sai doesn't believe in freely offering help. Just by the look he is giving Naruto with those eerie blank black eyes Naruto knows that he is not being judged but also not being helped either. Why did his partner have to be so… just, Sai?

He blinks slowly again and drags his eyes back to his Lieutenant who is now pressing his lips in a hard line. Naruto smiles lopsided like and reaches back to rub his neck, chuckling softly.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. What was that?" God, even his voice sounds tired. He shouldn't have gone out last night, no matter what the occasion.

Kakashi shakes his head and lets out a barely audible sigh, closing his one visible eye for a brief second before opening it up and speaking again, as if he was not just interrupted by someone not listening.

"Tomorrow you will be meeting with two detectives from outside the city, who have been put on the case that I mentioned to you yesterday. They will not be here until one or two, so I will not require you to be in until eleven or twelve. I'm not pushing you to be here at normal times because it looks as if you could still use some sleep."

Kakashi pauses and brings a hand up to rub over his mouth and chin, narrowing his one good eye at them both. "I know working with outsiders is hard, but be cooperative. They know more about the perps and most likely they will just need you as guides around the city. I don't like the idea of being hired tour guides, but this is what has been decided, understand?"

Naruto nods and watches out of his peripheral as Sai nods as well, though he seems totally uninterested. Naruto understands. Although there are a range of different ways that cops can be dirty, Sai is one of those that Naruto can handle. Even the Lieutenant looks the other way, because Sai gets his job done and never puts anyone in danger.

That and Sai is a veritable fountain of information, when he so chooses to divulge some of it.

And so, between Naruto and Sai, Naruto can understand why Kakashi assigned them the job. It is better to be a tour guide in the middle of the investigation to pick up information than be stuck on the sidelines behind the yellow tape, so to speak.

Naruto sighs and drops his hand back down to the conference table, eyes hardening as his face takes on a serious expression. The room is suddenly a bit more tense, and Kakashi and Sai look at him with different degrees of interest. They know he has gotten serious.

"So, we are to be the flies on the wall of their investigation, and pick up the clues that will lead us to the solving of the case. Is that what I am getting from you, Sir?"

Kakashi clasps his hands in front of his face to partly shield the satisfied smile threatening his lips, but Naruto knows the twinkle in the man's eye.

"That's right, Sergeant. Let's see which team is better, shall we?"

And Naruto is all for a little friendly competition.

Naruto really, really hates himself as he pulls his truck into the parking spot reserved for him at his apartment complex. The day had dragged on after the afternoon meeting with the Lieutenant, and he had finished preparing the proper documents and whatnot way before it was time to leave.

And now he is exhausted. He needs sleep, which is elaborated when he nearly falls out of his truck because he doesn't pick up his foot high enough. He reaches into the back of his truck, shouldering the strap of his gym bag which holds his uniform, since he had gone to the gym before coming home. Just because he is sleepy doesn't mean he can miss out on his daily workout.

He moves towards the staircase, slowly mounting one after the other, yawning into the hand that holds his keys. He needs a shower, and then he can lay down. He doesn't even care about dinner. A protein shake will work just fine for him.

He rounds the railing of the staircase and moves to his door, reaching up with his keys to unlock it, when the door of the room two doors down opens up.

He tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows. He is sure that Sakura usually is at work at this time, and he would know, because he has had a crush on her since she moved into the apartment complex years ago.

He turns towards her door, taking a step forward, and unconsciously his eyes widen in surprise as a raven haired male steps out in light blue gym shorts, torso bare, with a white shirt slung over his shoulder and no shoes.

When onyx eyes raise to meet his, they both stop, and he blinks in confusion.

Isn't this the man from last night?

…..

Hoped you like it. :) Har, har, har.


	8. Is This Coincidence?

**Order And Chaos**

**Is This Coincidence?**

Sasuke was not happy when he woke up. He remembered the night clearly, but that didn't mean he was pleased.

Currently, sitting on top of her kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand, he is far, far from happy, recalling the events from the night before.

He had stormed away from the tall, blonde idiot, straight back to the bar where Sakura still stood waiting, and had snatched her up with a hand to her bicep, directing her towards the exit. She had not complained, but instead got excited at the forceful way he was leading her out.

Gaara had nonchalantly slid into the drivers' seat and said nothing when Sasuke nearly shoved Sakura in the back seat before quickly following her. He had stripped himself of his beer soaked pants, kicking them to the floorboard, before directing his anger in more productive ways towards the female laying across the seats staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

The entire ride to his place he had touched her, coaxed her, but had not kissed her. There was no reason to kiss her. It was too personal. When they had arrived at her apartment, which he knew how to get to because of numerous occasions such as this, he had simply drug himself and her out of the car, allowing her to lay kisses on him as he told Gaara to take his car home and that he would call him for it in the morning.

They had made it as far as through her door when he had her shoes and pants off on the floor, soon followed by her small top as he backed her into the wall, lips roving hungrily over the skin of her chest. He didn't particularly feel like doing it, but it had been the easiest way to relieve his anger at the time, and he knew that she would be up for it.

She had tried to reach up on her tiptoes and kiss him, but he had easily turned her around and pressed her body against the back of her couch before sliding her body to the side so that her hips met with the armrest. Almost cruelly he had fisted his hand in her pink hair, messenger cap falling off and rolling to the floor, just so that he could bend her over and press her cheek against the couch's cushions.

With one hand he was able to drop his boxers, exposing his already hardened member, and without even having checked to see if she was ready for him or not, he had pressed himself into her in one decisive thrust.

He hadn't needed to worry; she was ready for him. She usually always was anyways. He had grasped her hip to level himself before he started a fast, hard rhythm that had her gasping and choking out incomprehensible words.

This had continued for a long while, her cries becoming louder and louder, accompanied a few times by the tell tale shudder of her body and the tensing of her muscles to signal an orgasm. He hadn't cared about that, however. Really, he could have cared less if she got off or not.

He had continued, the beads of sweat trickling down his temples and chest and back, the room too hot for those sorts of activities, but he had refused to go near the bed room. Way too personal. He would never have sex in someone else's bed.

He became agitated with the fact that he was still unable to reach his own peak of pleasure, and so in one swift movement, pulling out of her hot wet feminine cavern, he repositioned himself and plunged into a place where most people wouldn't go.

She had arched off of the couch, attempting to move away from him with a whimper, but had immediately calmed after a few expert, smooth strokes from him. And then her mewling had begun anew, pleading with him to keep going, to not stop.

And eventually he had reached his own climax, watching as she straightened herself and stumbled towards her bedroom, entering it and closing the door. She knew the drill. That was good. He had worn her out good enough that she had not begged him to sleep with her in her bed.

So, doing as normal, he had made his way into the guest bedroom and had fallen asleep.

And had slept all day. The sun was falling beneath the horizon, the heat of the day fading away, and here he was with a cup of coffee sitting on her kitchen counter with her being god knows where. Most likely at work. And that meant he was stuck here for another two hours, unless Gaara decided to pick up his cell phone.

But Gaara was weird. He didn't pick up strange phone numbers, and seeing as Sasuke had left his phone in the back pocket of his slacks from the night before, there was no luck in that department, because he was calling from Sakura's house phone. Gaara didn't check messages either, apparently.

Sighing, Sasuke drops down from the counter and closes his eyes tightly as he tips the cup over the sink, allowing the rest of the coffee to drain away. What a waste, really, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get back to his place, take a shower, and do whatever it is he needs to do for the night. Itachi is not a patient man.

He looks down at the spare pair of gym shorts he had put on, wrinkling his nose at the light blue color. Really. Sakura might like to buy men's gym shorts and wear them around, but she definitely needs to choose better colors.

But he doesn't want to be in her place when she gets back. That might give her even more wrong ideas. So, barefoot and clad only in hideous blue gym shorts with his white button up shirt thrown over his right shoulder, he moves to the door and then out of it, turning to move towards the stairs… and stops in his tracks at the sight of half tame sunny blonde locks, a bronze body clad in a black shirt and orange gym shorts, and startled too blue eyes.

...

Luff.


	9. Pardon The Manners

A Single Fragile Rose: I just want to say this. I wasn't going to update so soon, but you my friend have literally inspired me so much by your many reviews and praise that I am giggling as I write this. So in that light, these next few chapters are dedicated to you! Much Luff!

**Order And Chaos**

**Pardon The Manners**

Naruto has been in many situations that he has found ironic, especially being in the police business, but to him, this has to take the cake.

Taking in the appearance of the mussed up raven hair, dark foreboding eyes, and the expanse of a milky pale torso, he can't help but let his jaw drop in pure surprise. It all has too much surprise. Not only is he running into this man again, in the span of twenty four hours, but he is coming out of Sakura's room.. half naked.. when she is at work.

Which means the man had to have stayed there all night long.

Naruto is not a fool. He can deduce what that means. If he couldn't do that, he wouldn't be a police officer.

He feels the tension building, a stale anger rising from the depths of some unknown seal, and he tilts his head to the side as he offers a nervous smile, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder and inserting the key into his door as he speaks.

"So you must be the boyfriend that Sakura is always talking about! Don't worry, she always says good things, if not great! You are gold to her…" He trails off and reaches down to turn his door handle, swinging his door open with a small chuckle as he tosses in his duffel bag, cringing only slightly when it connects with the wall with a loud thud.

"I am not her boyfriend."

The words are clipped, cold, and even more harsh than the words from the night before. Naruto makes a nervous sounding laugh and instinctively begins to rub the back of his neck while closing his eyes.

"Oh, alright. I didn't know that, I am sorry. So then why are you here anyways?"

Naruto opens his eyes a bit slyly, but not in a way that the other male catches it. Naruto is best at making other's believe in something untrue. Right now he looks like a concerned friend, unsure of what is going on. But, he can't really help it. As it stands, he has had a crush on Sakura since she moved in two doors down.

The other male narrows his eyes further, as if wanting to lunge at Naruto and rip his throat out. Naruto doesn't blame him, not really. He had dumped beer down the man's expensive pants the night before, after all. Seeing that he is not going to get an answer, he tries a different approach.

"Look, you don't seem like you have a plan, so do you want something to eat, or like, a drink or something?"

Silence greets him still as the raven dips his chin down to look up at Naruto from behind a hooded expression and dark lashes. Naruto notes idly that the raven has long, long lashes and slender eyebrows. He wonders to himself if the man waxes his eyebrows.

"Er, or not. Listen, do you have a car or something?"

This seems to jolt the man into some sort of response because his scowl doesn't seem so deep and his lips have slackened on the hard line that he had been pressing them in. Bingo. Naruto knew he hadn't seen any unfamiliar cars in the parking lot.

He lets out a sigh, reaching out to grab a hold of his door handle and brings the door shut once more, locking it with a click before drawing out his keys and offering a lopsided smile to the silent raven haired man.

"How about I give you a ride where you need to go. I know it doesn't make up for ruining your pants, but at least it's a start. How about it?" He smiles wider, a charming look that he knows most people can't resist, and is not surprised when it is not returned.

He is satisfied, however, that he is offered a curt nod in agreement and he watches the raven as he draws closer and then passes him, rounding the stairs and beginning to descend them. Naruto chuckles to himself and follows, shaking his head slightly at the humor in the situation, if only to ignore the itchiness of his tired eyes.

The ride was silent, with the raven barely speaking up to tell Naruto when to turn this way or that way. Naruto realizes quickly that this male is leading him towards the more privileged side of town and that makes him a bit curious as to who he is.

He makes a few attempts at starting conversation, but they fail miserably. In the end, Naruto is left to drown in the overwhelming thickness of unspoken words. He hates that about quiet people. They always make things awkward.

Deftly the raven directs Naruto down a street that he has never even patrolled down, for lack of need. The large mansions rise up on either side of the road, beguiling Naruto with lush green lawns and tall privacy fences, and gates to half hide the long winding driveways that lead up to them.

This does not cow him as much as when he is directed to a certain driveway, in which he pulls up to with his jaw slightly slack. There is even a neat little guard shack that a man emerges from to approach Naruto's side of the truck.

Numbly Naruto rolls down his window, unable to form any words when the man leans down and rumbles something about unknown visitors not being accepted. The raven haired male bites out some words that has the guards eyes flickering towards him and he makes a startled noise before briskly moving back to his shack.

Shortly after a buzz sounds and the gates swing inward, allowing Naruto to drive forward down the long, long, looooong driveway. When he finally does pull up in front of the mansion, he throws his truck in park and is out of the truck with wide blue eyes before the raven can even unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Woah! This is really where you live?"

He can hear the excited jitter in his voice as he shifts from foot to foot. Well, there goes his carefully adapted calm and mature air that he had adopted since joining the police force. He lets his lips crack in a smile and looks to the raven as he slams the passenger door shut, rocking the truck.

Despite this, Naruto chooses not to care at the moment. Dull, half lidded eyes stare at him as if telling him silently to leave. Naruto gets the hint, but being the perfect picture of a school boy who has found a new play toy, he mounts the open doorway of his truck and leans his torso over the top of the cab, stretching his arm out across it, his hand offered wide open with fingers splayed.

"Naruto, by the way."

The raven looks at his hand for a long few seconds and eventually reaches up with a cool, smooth pale hand to grasp at his own, neither of them putting much force into the shake. Naruto closes his eyes and tilts his head in acknowledgement of the gesture, and when the pale man speaks, Naruto slowly opens them back up.

"Sasuke."

The name is like silk flowing over water. Naruto draws his hand back and his smile falters only briefly before he pipes up once more.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Well, I'll be going now." He moves as if to fully get into the truck but pauses, glittering blue eyes looking over the truck at Sasuke with humor carved deep in their depths. "Your house is a little small, don't you think?"

The teasing tone is there, but the scowl turns sour, and Naruto scrambles inside his truck and throws it in gear, laughing to himself as he pulls away from the front of the house to make his way back down the long driveway.

Now maybe he can actually get some sleep!

He barely notices as he glances up into his rear view mirror, taking a last look at the still standing figure of Sasuke, the raven.

….

Hope you liked it. :)


	10. Second Strike

**Order And Chaos**

**Second Strike**

_It's hideous. _

That is the only thing that is going through Sasuke's mind as he takes in the blonde haired man before him, his features carefully schooled into that blankness that he has mastered thanks to years and years of practice.

What he is referring to, of course, is what the other man is wearing. The bright orange t-shirt sings happily of bad taste, and mixed with the black shorts and blonde hair it seems slightly outrageous. And those bright blue eyes are staring at him wide eyed, not to mention the gaping way the other man has allowed his jaw to fall into.

He narrows his eyes some more, suddenly becoming aware of the fact of the reason that the orange shirt bothers him so much. Sure, it is normally a hideous color, but laid against the dark bronzed skin of the blonde headed male, he realizes that it looks good. Too good.

The fact that he admits that to himself is what makes anger start to grow in the pit of his chest, rising to the back of his throat as his shoulders tighten and his jaw clenches tightly as they continue to stare at each other, the hate welling up in Sasuke without any real reason.

He watches as the blonde blinks out of his inner thoughts and turns to a door, unlocking it while speaking. "So you must be the boyfriend that Sakura is always talking about! Don't worry, she always says good things, if not great! You are gold to her…"

Sasuke can feel his anger tweak at that statement, and as the sound of the duffle bag hitting a wall after the blonde tosses it into the open doorway, he bites out his response in clipped, cool words.

"I am not her boyfriend."

Not for lack of her trying to get them permanently together, hence the prior night. Then again, she would bend over backwards and try and kiss her own ass if he told her they could be together if she was able to do it. She is beautiful, in her own way, just not very bright. At least that is Sasuke's opinion. If he had a heart, he would actually feel guilty for thinking that way about her.

The blonde makes a nervous laugh, and it grates against Sasuke's nerves so he narrows his eyes a bit more and watches as the man reaches back to rub his own neck, his too blue eyes closing.

"Oh, alright. I didn't know that, I am sorry. So then why are you here anyways?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes even more, if possible, his line of sight becoming more and more clouded by his long lashes as he tucks his chin in a bit closer to his chest. The glare he sends is tangible in the air. He can pick up the slight tone shift in the other man's voice, and although the eyes directed towards him are now full of worry and curiosity, Sasuke can't help but think that there is sarcasm behind the question, if not down right hostility. Sasuke mulls this over a bit, only able to come up with the conclusion that perhaps this man has feelings for Sakura, and seeing him walk out in his state of undress most likely did not look good.

Well, it is exactly what it looks like, but Sasuke really doesn't care about what this other man thinks or feels. Why should he?

"Look, you don't seem like you have a plan, so do you want something to eat, or like, a drink or something?"

He is pulled out of his thoughts by the question, but it takes a few moments for his words to actually process in Sasuke's mind. He dips his chin more, nearly touching his chest with it, as he stares harder at the blonde idiot.

What kind of person is this guy, exactly? Inviting a stranger into his home? Or even out to eat? Especially one where it is obvious that they don't like you in any way? Is the man dense? Or just stupid? He refuses to answer such a ridiculous question.

"Er, or not. Listen, do you have a car or something?"

Sasuke can't help his reaction, really. Training or not, he had not been expecting that out of all questions. His jaw unclenches and he raises his chin a bit, fighting to keep the scowl in place even though he can feel his eyebrows relax and his eyes open some.

But then, the stranger had mentioned a car, and Sasuke would love a car right now. He doesn't like the idea of hiking home, and he sure as hell doesn't like the idea of getting on any kind of public transportation. Not that he could anyways, without any money on him.

The blonde draws his door shut loudly, locking it before smiling in a decisively sloppy manner towards Sasuke, his words ringing out excitedly. "How about I give you a ride where you need to go. I know it doesn't make up for ruining your pants, but at least it's a start. How about it?"

If possible, the blonde's smile gets wider, his face flushing in what Sasuke can only describe as pure joy.

_Yes_, Sasuke decides, _he is an idiot_.

Never the less, Sasuke is not one to pass up a good opportunity, and this is just too good of a situation. He will just use it to his advantage. It can be pay back for the pants that the idiot had ruined the night before with his cold beer.

Sasuke gives a curt nod, stiffly moving around the man to the stairs where he descends quickly, his feet barely registering the rough concrete beneath them as he moves out into the parking lot, glancing around with just his eyes as he waits for the man to come down as well.

It doesn't take long before the darker male is standing beside him, lifting up a hand to point in the direction of a few cars. His deep voice rumbles out, causing Sasuke to stiffen beside him. What is it with this man? All he has to do is open his mouth and Sasuke is automatically irritated.

"It's that one right there, the black truck."

The stranger moves away from him, towards the vehicle, and Sasuke eye balls it for a moment in distaste. Good lord, everything about this blonde man just screams bad taste, or at least that is how Sasuke feels about it. Resigned, he moves towards the truck, promising himself to never have to ride in some second class vehicle ever again.

_Hideous, _he thinks for the second time in the day.

Sasuke stares out the window silently, watching the city as it slowly warps from apartments, to small condos, then to small houses surrounded by quaint flowerbeds and cheerful looking picket fences. It is disgusting, in his mind, and he is half relieved and half irritated when the larger more expensive houses start coming into view.

He shifts in the seat, his legs stretching out under the dashboard as far as allowed, and he takes a deep breath. This is the third time the blonde idiot has made some type of comment hoping that Sasuke will speak up as well, but just like the previous two times, he decides to ignore him.

He can't stand chatty people. They always want to talk, and talk, and talk, and Sasuke has nothing he wants to say.

Deftly Sasuke reaches out to point at a driveway, and as he looks out of the corner of his eyes he watches as the blonde's eyes go round and his jaw drops once more as he directs the truck up to the gate. Sasuke just can't understand it.

Sure, he knows he has money, and yeah his house is more of a mansion than anything, but this idiot acts as if he has never seen any type of luxury in his entire life. But, Sasuke muses to himself, he probably hasn't.

He watches as the the man's window rolls down, and the not so pleasant guard snaps out that visitors are not accepted. Sasuke automatically tenses. Really, this man needs to be replaced. Not once has he looked in Sasuke's direction, and that alone is unforgiveable. He could be turning away important business partners by not looking.

"Learn how to do your job right, or be fired." The words flow from his lips before he can stop them, and the startled guard looks at him with wide eyes before making a strangled noise and retreating back to the guard shack to buzz them through the gate.

Sasuke hates the people employed here. They half ass do their jobs and then hope that no one finds out so they don't get fired. Worthless, really. He can feel the distaste for them on his tongue as the truck pulls up finally in front of his house.

He is startled, however, to look over and find that the driver's seat is empty already, the door to the truck standing wide open. Slightly muffled by the separation provided by the truck itself, Sasuke can hear the man's voice teeter in excitement, and he sighs as he unbuckles his seat belt and slides out of the truck, slamming the car door in his irritation. People who like to talk are so annoying. The only thing worse is people who get excited over nothing.

That's two strikes in one day for the blonde haired man.

He stares over the hood of the car at the blonde with his trade mark uncaring look, his lips pulled into a straight line. He really doesn't care for the man to be here any longer. Just as he is about to say just that the blonde, in a very childish sort of way, mounts the side of his truck and leans over the roof of it, stretching his arm as far as it will go and grinning like a Cheshire while offering his hand.

Sasuke looks down at it in surprise that does not show on his face. This guy really is an idiot.

"Naruto, by the way."

Sasuke contemplates the bronzed hand with growing unease. Why is this male so straight forward about everything? Why does he have to be so blunt? And why does it bother Sasuke so very much?

After a while, against his better judgment he brings up his hand and wraps it around the other, larger one, musing that the other man's grip is light. And very warm. Sasuke blinks slowly up at the man as he closes his eyes like he always seems to do when smiling, and his lips part before he can stop himself.

"Sasuke."

Blue eyes open back up with a curious expression written deep within them, one that Sasuke cannot decipher. He does not like that at all. He finds himself caught in those eyes, and he only realizes it when the bronze hand tugs away from his own, and his arm drops back to his side limply. He suddenly feels as if he is completely drained of energy just from that simple touch.

"Nice to Meet you Sasuke. Well, I'll be going now." The blonde moves to get back into the truck, and Sasuke himself is still slightly caught in whatever trance he has been put in. He blinks as Naruto pauses, looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Your house is a little small, don't you think?" The tone is light, joking, and Sasuke hates him for it. Hates him because he can laugh about his own childish reaction to the luxuriousness of it. Hates him because he makes Sasuke want to laugh with him.

He scowls as Naruto ducks into the truck and pulls away, his eyes following the truck as it meanders down the drive way. He watches until he can see the truck no longer when it turns out of the gate. He still watches the gate as if waiting to see the truck pull back in.

He stands there for a really long time, the scowl painted on his face, and his stomach doing something funny that he does not like at all.

"Now, now little brother. What's with that face?"

Sasuke feels his body freeze up, stilling instantly. His heart leaps up to his throat and then drops to the pits of his stomach as it hammers out a beat that makes Sasuke's blood boil. He clenches his jaw before turning slowly, looking up the steps to the top one where the figure of his brother stands. Itachi's arms are crossed over his chest, his feet shoulder width apart, and his lips are curled in a smile.

"How cruel of you to make me wait so long for you to come home, little brother. I have been very worried." Sasuke watches as his brother, barefoot and clad only in a pair of black slacks, moves down the stairs, his long gait languid and predatory. "Just where have you been?"

Itachi stops in front of him, too close for Sasuke's liking. He watches as the older man raises up a hand, and fights the urge to cringe as Itachi places his palm against Sasuke's cheek. "And just look at how under dressed you are. I do hope there is a good reason for you to be walking around in clothes that you did not leave here in."

Sasuke bites his tongue and then side steps Itachi, moving up the stairs with the ghost of Itachi's touch still lingering on his face. He does not look behind him as he reaches out to take a hold of the door handle, but pauses as Itachi calls out to him.

"I am in need of your assistance tonight, little brother. Get ready quickly, or we will be late."

He is disgusted by the humor laced in the man's voice, knowing that he is being taunted, and he moves through the door, leaving it wide open as he treks towards the stairs to get to his room.

….

3 Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry its progressing slowly, but at least it is progressing! It should start picking up the pace here soon I promise!


	11. Things Just Got Interesting

Ach! I know, I was reminded that people get disappointed when they just get a repetition of the previous chapter, but really, that was extremely important so that everyone can get a hold of the different ways they think with the same situations. I promise I am going to try and pick it up a bit!

**Order And Chaos**

**Things Just Got Interesting**

"No."

Naruto is completely sold on his own decision. There is absolutely no way that he will give in to that. It's unfathomable. And so, he says as much. "You're insane if you think I will do that."

The five others sitting in the conference room around the table stare at him. The looks range from confusion, to incomprehension, to irritation… to nothing. But Naruto can not give into their plan. He will not. He will go kicking and screaming.

"It is an order."

Naruto gives into Kakashi's words with a sigh as he folds himself back into the seat he had just jumped out of in protest. His brows furrow in exasperation as he finally finds the words to speak, although they aren't the most intelligent.

"Why me?" He looks from one person to the next. He knows that Sai cannot do this, because of his rather colorful side jobs. Everyone around would know who he was, and it would be an automatic failure.

Neji is most suited for it, what with all of the times he has done it in the past. But then again, with the same problem as Sai, everyone would most likely know him in the area.

Kakashi can't, because everyone knows him by face in the town, what with him running the station and frequently having to do press conferences and such.

His eyes lock on the two from across the city line. He knows nothing of them, but with them bringing this proposal straight off, they must have some sort of experience at it. One of them looks like he would do exceedingly well at the job.

His dark brown hair, almost black, is pulled back into a spiky pony tail, and his slightly olive tanned skin is darker than his partners. Naruto cannot make out the color of his eyes without getting up close to the male, but he has no desire to do so. The most prominent thing about the male, though, is the scar that is quite visible. It starts on one cheek bone, arches over his nose, and then ends at the other cheekbone. Naruto can tell it was made by a very sharp knife.

The other fits the bill as well. With his stocky body and squared jaw lined with dark brown hair that leads up to a mess on his head, Naruto believes he can pull of the tough guy act. It flows naturally from him. Naruto just doesn't understand why they insist on it being him.

There is a few more moments of silence before Neji speaks up, his nearly flat grey eyes as unwavering as his blank expression. "They have intelligence that the leader might have a soft spot for pretty men."

Naruto cocks a brow at Neji, his arms crossed over his chest. "And what does that have to do with-" and suddenly, he understands. He feels heat creep up his neck and explode over his cheeks, pinking them in an embarrassed blush. His blue eyes go round as, once again, he finds himself on his feet. The clatter of the chair echoes loudly in the room just as his left hand slaps against the table top. His right fist, somewhat comically, is raised in front of his chest, shaking as he goes right back into his previous denial.

"Absolutely not! I will not! You cannot expect to use me that way!" Naruto does not have many limits. Usually, without a single complaint, he would carry out any order given to him by Kakashi. He loves his job, and excels at it greatly because of his dedication.

But this, this is way beyond his limit. Or that is what he has decided.

"Seargent Uzumaki." Kakashi's tone is suddenly deeper, laced with more authority, leaving no room for Naruto to argue. "This is not an option."

Naruto clenches his teeth, along with his fists. He narrows his shocking blue eyes onto the man with the scar over his face, barely containing his anger. "Detective Umino, is it?" His voice has gone a little soft, and Neji picks up on the dire situation almost immediately. He stands up out of his chair, dropping any honorifics as he drawls out his warning. "Naruto…"

But the detective interrupts Neji, his head tilting somewhat to the side as he offers a light smile, his hair shifting in that ponytail. "Please, just Iruka. What is it?" The man seems oblivious to the situation, or he is pretending to be oblivious. The latter is most likely true.

"I'm afraid this will not work. I am _not _gay. I've never _been _gay. I never _plan _on _being _gay. So what makes you think for one second that I can _act _gay?"

The room becomes quite silent. No one had actually wanted to state that Naruto would have to act out the part of a gay male, but it had been an obvious assumption, and the key to the success of the case. "And on top of all that, if you don't even _know _who the suspect is, than how do you _know _his preferences?"

Naruto watches the strange exchange of glances between the other men and realizes that he has been left out of something extremely important. Some vital piece of information had been purposefully with-held. That makes him even angrier. He notices Neji inch a bit closer to him, as if to be close enough to restrain him if he loses his temper, which is also likely.

It is Detective Asuma Sarutobi that answers him in a rather cheerful manner, though his serious eyes betray that act. "We have a hunch. Between our department doing investigations, and a rather talented information gatherer in this department who I believe goes by the name of Sai, we have been able to guess the people involved. Also, on our own time, we had a criminal profiler take in all the facts that we have gathered about the robberies and other incidents that have happened, and the man that we have in mind more or less fits that profile. Relax. You won't be under for long. We just need you to get in close with this man and gather the evidence we need to actually prosecute him for the crimes."

It all sounds so simple. In reality, it is. Except for that smaaaaaalll little issue….

"You can't really expect me to let him have sex with me."

And there, Naruto finally throws it out. He can see himself flirting with a man, because he can do that while imagining that the man is a woman. He can also guarantee that he would be able to hold a hand occasionally or brush fingertips along a arm or thigh, all with the same reason.

But having sex with another man is a totally different situation.

Kakashi does not react. Neji's eyes have narrowed ever so slightly and Naruto barely notices that he is standing right next to him now, tensed and ready to intervene. Iruka looks slightly down and to the side, a soft blush creeping over his cheeks.

Asuma is the only one that seems to find the statement amusing, and he laughs. Naruto holds back a string of colorful curses.

"Of course not." The man states, shaking his head as if that is the most ridiculous thing that he has ever heard.

Naruto allows himself to relax… a moment too soon.

"Unless, of course, he happens to be one of those bed talkers."

And Naruto snaps.

...

:3 Onward, Chancey! -Gallops away on imaginary horse while a small fumbling man clicks together coconuts.-


	12. Errand Boy

Thanks for the reviews, and to the new people who added me to their author and story alert!

Order And Chaos

Errand Boy

Sasuke leans against the wall as if holding it up, his shoulder pressed as hard as possible against it, arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the floor. The building itself is cold, sending chill bumps over his flesh, and he tries to ignore the steady lull of voices not too far away from him.

That's impossible, for soon his attention is being directed there, a deep voice mockingly rolling out to him. "Do come here, little brother. This concerns you, after all." Itachi calls out to him and Sasuke has to keep himself from growling at the male. Who needs enemies with Itachi around?

He uncrosses his arms, scowling as he moves towards Itachi and two other males that he does not know, not particularly caring about them or whatever Itachi has to say, regardless of the man saying it involves him or not.

He stops short a few feet from the table they are crowded around, his hooded gaze leveling onto Itachi's face as he keeps his expression carefully blank. "What is it I have to do?"

Itachi's lips curl into a smile that does not sit well with Sasuke, and he can feel his shoulders tensing.

…..

Sasuke slams his trunk shut with a snap, the entire car dipping on the back tires from the ferocity of the action. His narrowed eyes refuse to look over his shoulder where he knows Itachi is standing, watching him leave. He doesn't need to look.

He can feel the amusement. He can picture the self satisfied smile in his mind's eye even as he opens his door and plops down in the seat, yanking the door back with a loud slam. His engine roars to life as if to drown out imaginary mocking laughter.

He rolls down his window just hair as he sees his brother's form emerge in his peripherals, hands gripping the steering wheel as he speaks through clenched teeth, his voice barely a hiss.

"I'll be back in two weeks, if everything goes as you say it should."

Itachi leans over, but Sasuke still refuses to look at his face. "Hurry back, little brother."

Sasuke shifts his car into drive, pressing on the gas with restraint so he does not spin his tires out of the area, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction in seeing him angry.

The task itself is simple. Go a good distance away from his own home town, meet the two males that already are waiting for him to pick them up, and then bring them back to Itachi after inspecting the goods they are offering.

Piece of cake, yet irritating. It has been a long, long time since he has been sent out as an errand boy like this, and it irks him. He wants to get his hands back into the bigger operations, not these small good for nothing ones.

Growling he swings his car onto the interstate, heading south, turning his music up to push his own thoughts out of his head.

**Hope you liked it. :) **


	13. It Begins

Order And Chaos

It Begins

The thrum of it flows through his body like a pulse, his heart meeting the steady gait of it against his ribcage. He runs his tongue over his lips, tasting the sharp bite of whiskey that remains there from his current drink. He closes his eyes, dipping his head, shaking it ever so slightly at his predicament.

He hasn't gone to the station in over a week, waiting, biding his time, visiting local bars and clubs in hope of being approached by him. Him, whoever he is. He was told by the visiting two officers that he would know who he was just by the way he presented himself, but Naruto is in doubt.

He had been approached by many women, but no men, and so he has a feeling that the information he has been given is wrong. He can't help the doubt blooming in his chest. But then he cannot ignore orders, and his orders are to continue delving deep undercover until he finds him. However long that might be.

He takes another sip of his drink, takes a deep breath, and opens his eyes before spinning around on his stool, looping his elbows over the bar top, drink still in his right hand as his electric blue eyes sweep out over the expanse of the crowded bar, a thin haze of cigarette smoke cloaking everything in fog.

Swaying bodies, stumbling drunks, drugged up junkies. It's the same. Everywhere he goes, no matter where it is. He can barely stand being surrounded by it all, but he clenches his jaw and finishes the rest of his Jack and Pepsi, sliding it behind him and silently motioning for another by the eccentrically gay bartender.

He gazes down at his outfit, scoffing. God, it's horrible. At least to him. At least the shirt isn't too bad, with its button up collared style and a blue to match his eyes. What he can't stand, however, are the jeans. They look worn even though they are brand new, with rips and tears and holes all down the length of the legs. And the shoes, some brand he's never even heard of, a mixture of blacks and blues to match his shirt.

He sighs, happy that his newly offered drink is ready, and he looks over his shoulder as he reaches for it, his blonde locks slipping over his forehead into his gaze.

"Well hello."

Naruto freezes with his hand wrapped around his drink, his eyes widening as he looks back in front of him where a man now stands, having snuck up on him whereas no one else had before.

Something about him looks familiar, with his messy black hair framing his pale sharp featured face, and coal black eyes gazing out at him from a line of thick lashes.

Naruto feels a chill, something that starts from the tips of his toes and travels all the way up to his hairline, goose bumps breaking out over his flesh. Suddenly he is breathless, feeling very much like a deer in the headlights, his lips parting as he exhales sharply.

The man, donned in a suit very much like something one would see straight out of a magazine for Mafia fashion, stands very sure of himself, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his black slacks.

Naruto blinks, finding sensation flooding back to his face even as a strange heat floods his muscles making him shift. Catching himself, however, he brings his drink up in a sort of salute to the man, sipping at it slowly while he composes himself.

When he speaks he nearly doesn't recognize his own voice and, almost instantly the realizes that just maybe this might be him.

The black haired man shifts closer, drawing up to Naruto's side, leaning against the bar and folding his arms over the top of it while tilting his head and throwing him a sidelong, mischevious small smile, tapping on the bar for the tender's attention.

"Here alone?"

The question is simple, harmless almost, and yet Naruto can feel the double meaning, the insinuation behind it, and the danger. He feels a shiver run through his chest, and begrudgingly, through his groin. He nearly feels disgusted with himself.

"Yes. You?"

He drawls out the words, letting his own lips curl into a suggesting smile, and the other man outright grins when some sort of clear drink is slid into his awaiting open palm, bringing it up to toast Naruto.

"Itachi."

Naruto feels his world swell up around him, his slightly alcohol affected mind clearing almost instantly in realization, his smile turning somewhat animalistic as he realizes that this is, indeed, his prey.

"Naruto. It's very much a pleasure."

He watches as the male reciprocates a very seductive smile, leaning towards him and closing the distance between them until there is hardly any left, before he pitches his voice low and nearly whispers out to him, "The pleasure is all mine."


	14. Pesky Delay

Order And Chaos

Pesky Delay

He can barely see the person standing in front of him. It is not due to something being wrong with his vision, or because it is too dark. No. Sasuke can barely see the man standing in front of him because his eyes are narrowed so harshly, so angrily, that they can barely be called open at all, save for the slight light glinting off of his orbs hiding behind his lashes.

He is, to say the least, very irritated. Beyond irritated, perhaps even meandering closer to the brink of irate. He clenches his fists at his sides, his chin rocking up somewhat into the air as he stares down the length of his slender nose at the man before him, who manages to look both uneasy and unconcerned at the very same time.

Sasuke grinds his teeth together, feeling a tick begin in his jaw as a small vein pops out on his right temple, covered by the raven locks that fall just so across his forehead. He takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, aiming to push down the beast that is lurching inside of him.

"What was that?"

His words are eerily calm, quiet, and the man before him shifts from foot to foot, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes dart around the room, as if searching for a way to escape should Sasuke lose his temper. Which is very possible.

The man squeaks out his answer.

"I was told to let you know that we must finish some business here before we can go with you to meet Itachi."

So Sasuke had heard right. He takes another deep breath, holding it in and counting to five before slowly letting it out over his barely parted lips. "And how long is this business going to take?"

His voice has a harder edge now, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. His right hand itches, signifying that, indeed, he wants to reach for the gun hidden beneath the waist of his pants and show his displeasure with this entire mess by blowing the man's head off.

But that really won't solve any of his problems, so he refrains.

"About another week, or so."

Breath in, breath out, steady. Steady he keeps his breathing because otherwise he really would lose it. Flexing his hands open and then shut again to allow blood flow through his appendages once more, he closes his eyes fully for the first time, feeling the headache blooming up behind his eyeballs.

"Fine. I shall wait a week, no more. But if it is any longer than that, I will leave without you both." He opens his eyes slowly to see shock on the other man's face. Apparently he had never been spoke to in such a way.

It makes Sasuke want to laugh.

"A-alright. I will let him know." The man turns to scurry out of the hotel room, stopping only when he has the door open and his body half out of it.

"I will give him your cell number, so that he can call and make arrangements on when to leave." And then the man is gone, not waiting for Sasuke to answer. Good riddance, in his mind, as he stalks to the large king sized bed and flings himself down on it while pulling out his cell and dialing Itachi's number.

It takes five rings. Five very drawn out, very irritating rings, before Itachi's smooth voice lulls out over the phone in a greeting.

"Little brother. I trust everything is going well?"

Sasuke wants to fling the phone across the hotel room, but again he keeps himself under control, and prides himself in the fact that he cannot hear the irritation in his own voice when he finally speaks up.

"There has been a bit of a delay, it will take a little longer for me to get back. Probably a week and a half, maybe more."

He can hear a sigh over the line and Itachi shifting, and then a cling of a bottle against a glass.

"I suppose it can't be helped, can it? And it's already been, what, a week and a half? They have been pulling you around, Sasuke. I do hope you finally put your foot down?"

Sasuke grinds his teeth again and holds the phone away from his ear as he whispers curses to himself directed towards his brother. The man had known this would be a fool's errand when he had sent him out here. That much is, painfully, obvious.

Finally he regains his composure. "Yes. I gave them another week to be done, or I would leave for home without them." He pauses here, considering his words. "You understand my abruptness."

There is a chuckle over the line, like poisoned honey. "Oh yes, I very much understand. By the way, sas-" he cuts off in the middle of his sentence and Sasuke, who has never heard him do such a thing before, raises a brow as he blinks.

He hears soft mumbled words from the other side of the phone, and he doesn't butt into whatever is going on, despite his curiosity. The voice is male, lighter than Itachi's but notably gruffer. And whatever is being said makes Itachi laugh low and husky.

Sasuke is immediately startled. Itachi has a man there with him, wherever he is, and by the sound of it, a very close man as well. His brother's voice comes back over the line in a decisively more wicked tone.

"I'll leave it to you, little brother. I'm sure you will do me proud. Call when you are on your way back."

Sasuke grunts in acknowledgement, because he can't muster up the words to speak, and stares at his phone as the connection goes dead and it beeps to signal the severance of their connection.

_A man?_

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully.


	15. Unbelievable Reunion

Sorry for the absence. Old computer went caput, and so I had to get a new one, and even that one found it necessary to give me problems. Ah well. Here's the next chapter.

Order And Chaos

Unbelievable Reunion

He wakes up slowly, groggily stretching out his body like a cat would, the warm sheets sliding across his naked torso. A small noise escapes his throat as his eyes open slowly, lethargically, messy blonde hair falling over his forehead as he stares up at the ceiling.

It had become familiar, the room he is in now. The large bed, heaped with piles and piles of silk sheets and feathered comforters, coaxes him to stay cuddled within the warmth, but he fights it, groaning slightly as he sits up, rubbing at one of his eyes.

A yawn escapes him, which he doesn't bother to cover, the uselessness of such action pronounced by the cold emptiness of the room. He blinks away the sleep from his eyes, rolling his neck even as he slides from the bed, bare feet hitting the comfortable carpet and wiggling in the softness as he stretches his arms above his head.

The sun comes through the window, pouring its rays against the foot of the bed, and he pads slowly towards the bathroom, fully intent on taking a shower, shucking his boxers as he goes, allowing them to drop carelessly to the floor.

He had been in this extravagant place for about a week, having been practically ordered to stay there as soon as Itachi had found out that he lived in a quaint, one bedroom apartment that barely had enough room for him to move around in.

He couldn't complain, really. It was amazing that the man had actually taken to him so quickly, so easily. Though he could see the strange hunger that loomed behind the male's onyx eyes every time that they were around each other, and he is not sure as to how he should take it.

Sai had cleverly found him when he was out the other day, getting food from the store. He had been standing in a row that advertised ramen and other noodled soups, brows furrowed, when a form had slinked in beside him, plucking a chicken flavored instant ramen from the shelf, pretending to read the ingredients.

"The roads are clear, for now. No traffic in sight." Naruto allowed his eyes to slip to the male who had spoken, keeping his face carefully blank as he kneeled down to reach a pack of beef noodles, cup not included. He placed it back and picked up another before speaking as well.

"Any road blocks?"

The salt and pepper male glanced down to him with that bland expression of his. At first Naruto believed that Sai had not heard the question, but then the corners of his lips barely twitched, in something of a smile, and he tossed the cup of noodles up and caught it on its descent, turning away from him to walk back towards the front of the store.

"None that can't be ran."

Naruto sighs as he tilts his face into the water, closing his eyes and allowing the hard drops to pelt against him. He has a feeling that this day would be a bit different, though for what reason, he cannot tell. He hates those feelings.

It didn't matter, in the long run.

After all, he has a job to do.

…..T….

To say he is sitting on the couch is a bit of an understatement. He is more or less lounging, head propped up by his open palm, elbow planted into the arm rest. His messy blonde hair is more mussed than usual, the way that Itachi likes it, and his sleepy expression is accompanied by a lazy smile.

He is wearing a black button up shirt which is left unbuttoned, showing off his chest and abdomen, until the waist of his black slacks come into view as well, though feet are left bare, shoes and socks having been discarded off to the side.

They are in an office, in a building that Naruto has come to find that Itachi works out of a lot. It is quiet, except for the soft scratch of a pen occasionally meeting paper as Itachi writes something or another. Naruto does not interrupt. There would be nothing to come of it. Itachi would speak to him when ready.

But Naruto is bored, to say the least. Schooling that lazy content expression on his face takes every ounce of training he has ever received. He never would have imagined, when he took this assignment that he would be laying around like some harem boy for his 'masters' viewing pleasure.

Tch.

Though Naruto perks up somewhat when there is a brief, sharp knock at the door that has Itachi pausing in his work, eyebrows raising as his eyes meet the door.

"Come in, little brother."

There is a pause and then the knob turns, the door swings open, and in steps a male that looks nearly identical to Itachi, and Naruto finds his breath leaving him as his eyes open a bit wide, staring at him.

_Sasuke. _The name reverberates in his mind, echoing in a foreboding way, and Naruto knows now why Itachi had seemed so familiar when they had first met. Carefully, quickly, Naruto allows that almost drugged look slip back over his features, but Sasuke still has not even glanced his way.

He watches Sasuke move towards Itachi's desk, and Itachi gives a slow, unnerving smile.

"I trust that our guests are comfortable? They do know that the meeting is tomorrow, do they not?"

Naruto watches Sasuke's face carefully, seeing the hint of his lips tugging down in a small frown, his eyes narrowing a miniscule amount. Then he speaks, his voice softer than Itachi's, but still just as deep.

"They are aware."

Itachi nods slowly and stands from his seat, placing the pen down with a click. To Naruto's mild surprise he moves in his direction. Naruto sits up somewhat, allowing the man to settle down on the armrest, and the man reaches out to thread his fingers through Naruto's golden hair, tugging him closer so that Naruto's head is resting on his thigh.

Naruto keeps the wince buried deep, making a pleased sound instead, and allows his head to fall heavily against the male's thigh, eyes sliding to Sasuke as Itachi speaks.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet Naruto."

A black gaze falls to meet Naruto's own, and Naruto allows his lips to curl into a little smile, raising a hand to flutter in a halfhearted wave, waiting for Sasuke to show any hint of recognition.

He doesn't. His face is void of emotion as they stare at each other, and then those cold eyes turn back to Itachi.

"Do you need me for anything else?"

There is a long silence in the room, and Naruto has to hold back another cringe as the fingers tangled in his hair tighten, tugging his head back.

"You are dismissed, for now."

Naruto doesn't watch as Sasuke leaves, because the fingers in his hair never let up.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Reviews are welcome. **


	16. Simply Baffled

Order And Chaos

Simply Baffled

"Sasuke, I want you to meet Naruto."

Sasuke has been pointedly ignoring the form lounging on the couch, deciding early on that if his brother had a male lover, he didn't want to know, didn't want to hear, and definitely didn't want to see the man.

Not that having a male lover is any of Sasuke's business, but he would rather not picture it. To each his own, but Sasuke finds it to be incredibly wrong.

So when his brother makes a very obvious show of wanting to make Sasuke uncomfortable by moving over to the couch where the man is sprawled out, he can only school his feature into what he hopes is feigned indifference.

Until, of course, the name slips from Itachi's lips and has Sasuke whirling down a drain of disbelief.

_Naruto? As in…?_

He turns slowly, his eyes dragging along the walls before reluctantly landing on the male who now has his head pressed against Itachi's thigh in a rather suggestive manner, and he feels the sudden urge to hurl.

Messy blonde hair falls in all sorts of directions, sliding to slightly shade very familiar and shocking blue eyes that, to Sasuke, seem to be extremely drugged. Accompanied by a lazy, almost sloppy half grin and a limp wave, Sasuke is almost convinced that Itachi has given the man something to make him look so docile and disheveled, so unlike the man who had spilled beer down his front. So unlike the male who had driven him home and had gotten excited over simply seeing the outside of his house.

So unlike the man whose truck he had inexplicably watched drive away many, many weeks ago.

Sasuke, at this point, is glad that years and years of keeping his face blank towards his brother is paying off, because he has no problem keeping his eyes cold as he turns back towards Itachi.

"Do you need me for anything else?"

He watches, blankly, as Itachi's face twitches into a momentary show of rage, his fingers tightening into the blonde locks of Naruto's hair, pulling back the male's head. He allows his eyes to dart towards the male's face, who has a slight crease in his brow, but nothing else to show if he might be in pain or not.

"You are dismissed for now."

Itachi's face is once more placid, a small smile curling on his lips, as Sasuke turns on his heel and exits the office, careful to shut the door in his normal fashion, before stalking down the hall of the building, intent on exiting as quickly as possible.

He can't think right. He can't focus.

_Naruto?_

He can't place why it bothers him so much to see his brother with Naruto, or why it doesn't seem right for the blonde man to be so demure and accepting.

_That's not Naruto. _

The thought comes unbidden, and it makes him pause in his walking, brows furrowing. Why did he think such a thing? It's not as if he knows the male very well.

He begins walking again with a slight shake of his head, exiting the building to the car garage, finding his car quickly and opening the door.

The flash of a goofy smile sweeps in his memory, a hand reaching over the roof of a truck, eagerly waiting for Sasuke to take it.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and steps into his car, letting it purr awake.

_That's not Naruto. But why?_

He shifts his car into gear, his mind kicking into hyper drive.

….T…..

Sasuke chews slowly, glad that the house seems to be empty.

_Itachi must be busy with…_

He cuts the thought off, his throat suddenly dry as he tries to swallow down his food, wincing at the rough way it feels. He is tired of thinking of Naruto, exhausted to a point that he just doesn't want to even bother.

He takes a sip of water before putting another bite of food in his mouth, and nearly chokes as a hand descends on his shoulder, gripping just tight enough to be uncomfortable but not harmful.

He feels his body tensing, and sure enough when he looks towards the opposite shoulder, Itachi's face is there, his breath fanning over Sasuke's neck, amused eyes watching him as he continues to chew.

"Glad to have you home, Sasuke."

The voice is flippant, still amused, as if they both know that Sasuke would rather be somewhere far, far away from Itachi and his madness. Sasuke swallows, and then takes another bite, eyes never wavering from Itachi's face.

"Now, now, don't be angry, little brother."

Sasuke pauses, unable to keep the arch of one single brow from happening, his head tilting somewhat to the side.

Itachi jumps at the moment, lips cracking into a wider, more feral grin as he leans forward, lips nearly pressing against Sasuke's ear as he nearly purrs out his words, completely elated.

"When I saw him bring you home that day, I just knew I had to have him."

Sasuke immediately sets his fork down, jaw clenching, mind going white hot and blank as he pushes his chair back, making Itachi slide out of the way and away from him, arm falling to his side as he keeps that smile on his face.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

The voice slides out to him, pressing at his suddenly raw nerves, even as he moves to leave the room, his shoulders tightening.

"Don't worry, little brother," his voice follows Sasuke out of the dining room, a laugh interlaced, "If you want him when I've tired of him, you can have him too."

Sasuke slams the front door as he leaves, Itachi's mocking laughter ringing in his ears.

_Like Hell._

…

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had fun writing it.


	17. Withstanding Cruelty

Order And Chaos

Withstanding Cruelty

Naruto hisses as he pokes at the bruise forming on his bicep, eyeballing the ones also becoming apparent on his wrist, sighing. This is definitely not what he had agreed to. Not that Kakashi would have known, but that doesn't ease his mind.

He sighs, leaning away from the sink, eyeing his reflection in the mirror wearily.

_It could be worse. _

He shucks the rest of his clothing with another sigh, moving out of the bathroom, uncaring that he leaves his clothes lying around. They would be picked up later.

Sliding into a pair of sweatpants, he moves to the kitchen, rifling through the pantry as he searches for something to eat, trying to rid his mind of wanting to just drop his act and go back to his normal work.

_The hand slid away from his hair as Itachi moved from the couch, approaching his desk, staring down at it in silence. Then, slowly, he looked over his shoulder to Naruto, eyes unfathomable. _

"_Come here, Naruto."_

_Languidly Naruto allowed his body to move, every step towards Itachi a swaying motion, much like a girl and yet still completely him. When he got close enough he gave a small smile, his voice a gentle sound. _

"_I didn't know you had a brother."_

_That had been the wrong thing to say, apparently, because an instant later Itachi had Naruto turned, his hips grinding into the corner of the desk, his chest pressed against the papers that Itachi had been scribbling on before Sasuke had come. _

_His arms were behind his back, one of Itachi's hands gripping his bicep while the other hand held Naruto's wrists together painfully, and he had to fight every ounce of instinct and training that he had received in self-defense to lie there and allow it to happen. _

_Itachi leaned over behind him, growling in his ear in a husky way that made Naruto suddenly very nervous as he peered sidelong at the male. _

"_When are you going to let me have you, Naruto?"_

_Idly Naruto notes, in a detached fashion, that Itachi had a way of always saying someone's name or other identifying remarks, after everything he said. _

_A painful wrench of his shoulders as Itachi yanked his wrists up had Naruto hissing and wriggling beneath him, taking a deep breath before answering. _

"_You will get bored with me if I just let you have me."_

_It was the same excuse that Naruto had been giving since the night at the bar, as he turned his face away when Itachi tried to kiss him, as he backed away from Itachi's touch. Slowly he had begun to allow Itachi to do small things, like run his fingers through his hair, or place a hand on his thigh, but nothing more personal than that. _

_And Itachi's patience was beginning to flay. _

_There is a moment when Naruto thinks that Itachi might actually snap, and then he is moving away, around the desk, sitting back down in his chair in a fluid motion. _

"_You may leave now Naruto. I have work to do."_

Naruto stirs the cooking food, blinking away the memory, tucking it away in a corner of his mind that he would have thoroughly blocked when all of this nonsense was over. And he hopes it ends soon.

He turns off the stove, running his hand back through his hair with an irritated sigh.

And then there is Sasuke.

Naruto should have seen it, really. He curses himself for missing it, a crucial part of his training just flushed down the drain in the presence of Itachi. But the man has a way of doing that, making people forget nearly everything.

Naruto sits the bowl of food down, watching as some of the broth sloshes out of the bowl onto the table, and suddenly finds that he is not so very hungry at all.

He moves into the living room, collapsing on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

_This is ridiculous. _

He needs to get his head straight, to focus on his 'mission.' He has yet to actually witness Itachi doing anything bad, or illegal, other than a few shady and cryptic phone conversations. That is enough to make Naruto stay around, though.

He rubs his face roughly with his hands.

He needs to stop thinking of what could happen with Itachi. He needs to stop thinking about wanting to be back in his own apartment. He needs to stop thinking about Sasuke. He needs to…

_What the hell?_

He sits up quickly, one leg falling off of the couch as he scowls at the wall. Why is he thinking of Sasuke at all?

True, it could be a bit of a problem, especially if Sasuke remembers him, but to have the man on his mind at all is problematic. He needs to keep his mind straight. And thinking about Sasuke is not keeping his mind on track at all.

Irritated once more he stands up, tossing a pillow across the room in a momentary fit of childishness that he hasn't showed in a very, very long time. His fingers twitch, jaw clenching.

He begins to pace around the condo, eyes on the floor, one hand against his chin while the other presses against the connected elbow.

He bites on his lower lip.

_If Sasuke is Itachi's brother, that means that he is connected to this as well. _

He deftly steps around the coffee table threatening to trip him while he is preoccupied with his mind, having already memorized every piece of furniture's placing with his eyes closed so that if the need ever arose for him to have to fight, or escape, he would know.

_There is a possibility that he's not connected at all. _

He turns around, and stalks back the same way, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

_No, that's not right. He did something for Itachi. Something that involves other people. And a meeting, tomorrow. _

He furrows his brows further, nudging the pillow that he had thrown with his foot as he passes.

_He doesn't seem to want to do it. _

He stops in front of the large window that overlooks the city, his forehead pressed against the glass.

_What does that even matter? Wanting to or not, he's involved, so he's a criminal. _

Naruto startles at the sound of the door to the condo opening and slamming, heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Naruto blinks rapidly, looking over his shoulder in surprise, expecting to see Itachi.

Instead, mirroring his startled expression is Sasuke, looking all the world as if Naruto has grown two heads and a tail, and Naruto is startled when the man speaks up in an incredulous voice.

"Why are you in our Condo?"

….

Figured I would churn out another one. Hope it's getting interesting for everyone.


	18. Confused Irritation

As someone has pointed out to me in reviews, Itachi is an 'arse' and yes, a bit out of character. But, in all honesty, I think they are all a bit out of character, because I am portraying them in a way that shows the effect of the lifestyle they are living. That and, really, before anyone found out that Itachi was actually partly 'good' in a way, I could see him behaving this way around Sasuke. But thank you for your review, it pleased me greatly! Hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Roxxi: To you, I say thank you. Your review has been greatly appreciated.

80x: You're a doll, thanks for the review. :)

DreamBeamz: As always, you are still my favorite.

Order And Chaos

Confused Irritation

He is glad, for once, that they have a condo as well as their regular house, because otherwise he would have to endure a whole night of Itachi, and he is unsure on if he could really handle that.

His nerves, having nearly unraveled by the end of his encounter with Itachi's special 'guests,' are on edge. The fact that Itachi's goading about the blonde sprawled out over his couch and the mental pictures of them writhing together in pleasure has him barely hanging onto his last strand of control, angry at himself for even caring.

Why _does _he care?

Thrusting his key into the door of the condo, after having to endure the silence of nothingness, he angrily unlocks the door and shrugs it open with a scowl on his face, slamming it with his foot behind him.

_I don't care about some faggot loving bastard that fucks around with…._

He stops short, blinking, onyx eyes going slightly wide as he takes in his surroundings.

There is a blonde man standing in front of the window. A very built, very familiar, very almost naked blonde that Sasuke is getting slightly used to seeing around, even though it has only been twice.

He can't stop the words before they are pouring from his lips.

"Why are you in our Condo?"

Well, the shock has kept him from cussing, so that's a plus. He blinks and quickly screws his face back into a blank, bored expression as the blonde turns to face him, looking slightly sheepish as he darts his impossibly blue eyes from side to side.

"I…" The blonde starts, and then stops, reddening slight along his cheeks. Sasuke notes absently that when nervous, or uncomfortable, the blonde's muscles quiver in his abdomen.

Shaking his head sharply and rearing it back a bit as if astonished by his own thoughts, he allows his words to bite out nastily, even though he isn't quite sure why he is lashing out at the other man.

"Just answer the fucking question."

Well, there goes hospitality. Though in Sasuke's defense, this is partly his condo, and to find an unwelcome and unexpected occupant that he really does not wish to be around at the moment is rather disturbing.

If possible the blonde blushes a bit deeper, but to Sasuke's amusement and catching him off guard at the same time, he bristles, blue eyes flashing as he squares his shoulder, his own voice growling out in outrage.

"I've been here for a while now, and if you don't like it, go take it up with Itachi!"

All amusement dies when the other mentions Itachi and his look darkens, eyes narrowing in an unpleasant scowl. The blonde seems to catch onto it and darts his eyes to the side again before looking back, adding in unnecessary mumbled words.

"I mean, 'cause he told me to start staying here, so…"

Sasuke stares. What the hell? This man is so awkward, one moment ready to have a few rounds before quickly backing off and mumbling apologies to those who have wronged him as if it is his fault. He is a complete contradiction.

And Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with him.

In his mind he wars with different decisions. He could very easily go and find somewhere else to stay, but he doesn't really feel like being around anyone that he knows right now. He could go find a hotel, but really, who knows when the last time whatever hotel he would pick had really washed their sheets with strong detergent.

So, really, the only option for him is to stay here, in the condo, with his brother's blonde bimbo, Naruto.

_Naruto…._

He makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, stalking towards the kitchen, ignoring Naruto's weak protest of, "Hey! Wait!"

He yanks open the pantry, eyes roving the contents, noting an overabundance of instant ramen within. He raises a brow to himself, not even bothering to acknowledge Naruto's presence hovering in the entrance of the kitchen, choosing instead to reach into the pantry and draw out something, reading the back of the package as if he is interested, even though he has already mostly eaten his fill.

"What are you doing?"

There is a bit of an edge to the question and Sasuke looks sidelong at Naruto as he straightens his back, dropping the package of whatever back into the pantry, turning to face the blonde while crossing his arms over his chest, onyx eyes narrowing.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

His voice is flat. Monotone, emotionless. Completely blank. Ah, to be an Uchiha.

He watches as the other man flinches, just barely to where most wouldn't be able to see it, but Sasuke is an expert at reading others.

"I-I meant, why are you still here?"

The blonde blinks slowly again, rubbing his hands together absently, eyes darting towards anything that keeps him from looking back up at Sasuke, though it does not take much for his shocking blues to snap back towards the other man's face.

"I'm staying the night here."

Sasuke watches, with growing curiosity, as Naruto pales beneath his gaze at his last revelation, lips parting just enough in disbelief. His black eyes, treacherous as they are, dip to watch as the tip of Naruto's tongue darts out to wet said lips in a nervous reaction.

"Wh-what?" It's a high pitched question, nearly a squeak, as a the man's abdomen quivers again.

Saskue gnashes his teeth together, disgusted, ripping his eyes away from the male and choosing instead to stick his head deep, deep within the cool confines of the refrigerator, wondering if somehow Itachi's twisted mind is contagious.

"Surely you understand simple Japanese. " His words are a mere growl, more anger pointed at himself than the half-naked blond standing in the entryway of the kitchen. Silence spreads between them as Sasuke pokes around, finally deciding on a sandwich as he pulls out a pack of meat, studiously ignoring the blonde as he goes about his business.

And then suddenly, inexplicably, the male disappears into the condo, and Sasuke does not think any more on the matter as he creates his sandwich with the utmost care, the utmost attention, as so to keep his thoughts at bay.

He is surprised, to say the least, when he moves out of the kitchen not long after to find Naruto draped on the couch, blanket pulled up to his shoulders, and a pillow tucked neatly under his head as he lazily flips through the channels on the T.V., eyes never leaving the screen even as Sasuke stands there, suspended.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

Sasuke really can't help it. Seeing the other man laid out on the couch, as if preparing to sleep there, is too much. It confuses him. A vivid pair of blue eyes flicker his way, a flash of anger and irritation in their depths, before the blonde focuses back in on the show he has decided upon.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, asshole? I'm trying to go to sleep so that I can get up early in the morning."

Sasuke stares. And stares. And stares some more. He knows that there is only one bedroom in the condo, and he also knows that if Naruto has been staying here at Itachi's request than he most likely slept in the bed like most normal people would do.

And yet here he is, shifting around on the couch to get comfortable, _but why?_

"I changed the sheets." The gruff statement comes unexpected, and Sasuke blinks at its suddenness. "But don't expect me to do anything else for you while you invade my place."

Sasuke blinks again. _His place? _His _place? What the hell?_

Sasuke chooses not to answer, turning on his heel to stalk into the bedroom… and into what looks to be like a tornado.

Well, exaggerating slightly to himself, but Sasuke has always been meticulously orderly. The clothes hamper rests in the corner, full to the point where a leg of a pair of jeans can be seen hanging out, while another small but still undeniably existing pile of clothes lay near the door of the bathroom, as if the idiot just undresses where he pleases and drops clothing to the floor.

He narrows his eyes, shakes his head, and moves into the bathroom where, again, he stops short. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt lay against the wall behind the door, an open container of shaving cream laying on it's side on the counter, while the electric shaver itself is teetering precariously on the edge of the sink near the toilet, (whose seat is definitely up.)

Black eyes scan the remainder of the room, noting the slightly damp towel thrown carelessly over the shower curtain's rod, and he sighs as he quickly removes himself and prowls towards the bed, ripping back the covers before he strips down to his boxers, carefully folding his clothes and placing them at the foot of the mattress. He doesn't move around a lot in his sleep and so he has no fear of knocking them off.

He climbs into the bed, head hitting the pillow, and immediately realizes that today is absolutely, positively, indisputably NOT his day.

Because despite the fact that the sheets are smooth and soft against his bare skin, and it is quite obvious that they have indeed been recently washed, all Sasuke can smell is a spicy, wild, abrasive scent that is all too invading, all too addicting, and very much all Naruto.

….

Lol. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the very very long delay on this one. Reviews adored, by not required.

Kek- god of darkness

Runihura- destroyer

Un-nefer- God of the dead

Runihura Kek Un-nefer


	19. Insomnia

Order And Chaos

Insomnia

Naruto opens his eyes slowly, the blank T.V. screen mocking him with his disgruntled expression and he fights to urge to throw his pillow at it.

It's been four hours. Four hours since Sasuke barged into the condo that Itachi had said he could stay in, four hours since Sasuke had disappeared into the bedroom, and four hours of Naruto rolling around, huffing and trying to comfortable, with no sight of sleep any time soon.

It's incredibly annoying.

He huffs, giving up on his current situation, and sits up on the couch with a heavy sigh, running his hand back through his hair. He knows, after four hours of tossing and turning on the comfortable couch, that he will not be sleeping much tonight.

He stands up stretching, yawning and scratching his side before stalking towards the kitchen, scooping up the bowl of food that he had left out before, to wash the dish in the sink, eyes half lidded and scratchy.

Why it bothers him that Sasuke is in the same condo is a mystery to him. He understands that Sasuke literally owns it, that's not a problem. And Naruto himself has never been stingy, so sharing is not an issue. And after all, he rather enjoys company, but for some reason the raven head's presence won't allow him to sleep.

He sighs again, drying the dish absently, his gaze unfocused.

His thoughts wander towards Itachi and he questions if the older male knows that Sasuke is in the condo. Most likely not, he comes to the conclusion, because he does not seem like one that would allow his brother to barge in without letting him know.

He places the bowl back in its cabinet, making sure not to slam the door.

_Would Itachi be angry if he knew?_

The thought comes unbidden and Naruto's eyebrows furrow as he chews on the inside of his cheek. He has been doing an exceptional job of keeping Itachi in a fairly well temper, if one could ignore the minor incident earlier. It wouldn't do to make him angry, no. Because, in Naruto's current role, he wouldn't be able to fight back for the sake of following through with his job.

Sigh.

He pads towards the living room once more, staring down blankly at the couch before collapsing on it, intent on trying to go to sleep. He doesn't want to have to think about anything like that right now. No, too much going on to worry about petty jealousy between brothers.

Flinging his arm over his eyes he urges his mind to calm so that he can get rest for the day to come.

He awoke, strangely, to the smell of cooking eggs and bacon, the slight smell of grease sizzling awy in a pan rousing him quickly from the strange slumber he had fallen into.

His mouth instantly begins to water and he sits up, disheveled hair sticking out in all directions, half lidded eyes rubbed with the back of his hands as he slips from the couch, not minding the cover as it falls to the ground, tripping him as he moves away.

He grumbles to himself, rumpled pants sliding down lower upon his hips as he slides into the kitchen, not quite comprehending the sight before him at first.

Then his thoughts break through the cloudy sleep filled haze and he blinks rapidly, hiding a yawn behind his palm as he tweaks a brow up on his forehead, blue eyes filling with sleep tears as he finishes the oxygen deprived act.

"What are you doing?" He asks it calmly, curiously, as he blinks away the gritty feeling, absently scratching at his side as he tilts his head to the side at about the same time that onyx eyes turn to focus in on him as Sasuke stirs the scrambled eggs cooking in their pan.

A brief silence stretches out between them, in which Naruto has time to take in the pristine condition the other is in, even though black hair is still somewhat damp though mostly dry. He realizes that the other male must have already taken a shower and gotten himself together for the day, whereas Naruto obviously has not.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke turns his eyes back to his work, placing the cooking chopsticks down as he mills over the crackling bacon, and Naruto's stomach growls at the delicious aroma provided to him.

He runs a hand through his messy hair and yawns again, deciding instead to turn his back to the other male and head towards his bathroom. "Just clean up whatever you use." His words are grumbled, bemoaning the fact that he is too lazy to cook such a good meal for himself.

He does not attempt to look at a clock whenever he moves into the bedroom but notes idly that the bed has been remade and whatever towel Sasuke had used to dry himself with is non-existant with its presence. He scoffs at this, leaving the door to the bathroom wide open as he strips for the shower and turns the water on.

Yawning again, and waiting for the water to heat up, he begins the boring yet essential task of brushing his teeth, though the smells from Sasuke's cooking waft through the entire condo and cause his stomach to begin complaining again. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, free hand moving to lightly slap against his abdomen, as if in reproach.

When is finished with his hygiene, very satisfying shower included, he pads out of the room with a towel draped over his head, scrubbing at his still wet hair, worn jeans hanging from his slender hips with bare feet thudding against the floor.

He is surprised, to say the least, when he comes to the dining room table and finds a blank faced Sasuke sitting in one of the chairs, a plate of food before him. This isn't what catches Naruto off guard, rather the other plate of food sitting before an empty spot on the table.

He pauses in his hair drying, eyes casting about the kitchen to find it completely clean, and then his gaze trails back to the dark haired male as he flicks the towel back so that it drapes over his shoulders. He is leveled by a black stare.

"Though you were obviously raised lacking manners, I was not. Sit down so that I can eat." The words are flat, emotionless, but Naruto can't help but stare incredulously at the plate of food that has been prepared for him. Regardless of his shock he settles down into the chair, mouth watering more so now that the food that had been creating such a delicious scent is sitting before him.

He waits, only for Sasuke to pick up his chopsticks and take a first bite before he begins to wolf his own down excitably, tasting it even though he is swallowing it all so fast. He can feel Sasuke's gaze on him as he eats, but he can't bring himself to care, the overwhelming barrage of flavors bursting on his tongue.

He, of course, finishes his food way before the other male and he sits back with a large grin on his face, licking his lips to lap away any remaining taste that might be lingering there, and then he closes his eyes, patting his stomach in content.

"That was delicious!"

His words are happy, almost too loud. But his companion doesn't seem to mind, or rather, chooses to ignore it as he stands and gathers his own mess to clean. Naruto watches him, lazily, until the other man speaks in a drawling disinterested manner.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Itachi at nine?"

It takes a few moments for Naruto to register the words and when he does he looks towards the clock above the stove, nearly tipping over his chair in a startled manner as he takes in the time mocking him in a preternatural glow. It reads eleven forty-five.

He clamors towards the bedroom, looting through his wardrobe frantically. How could he have gotten so distracted? It's unforgiveable! It could jeopardize his entire mission!

Quickly, he throws on a loose button up green shirt and toes on some tennis shoes after slipping on socks, his whole demeanor changing as he ruffles his hair on the way out of his bedroom, his brows furrowed in concentration.

This is, perhaps, the reason that he doesn't catch onto the dire situation at first. But, as soon as he emerges and finds himself in an unfixable situation, he realizes that such peaceful days are gone, that the voice of reason no longer exists.

Because there, before him, is a rather passive and calm looking Sasuke, with an equally blank faced Itachi by his side, both staring at him as if the world is collapsing and he is the only answer to the question posed.

He jerks to a stop and he can feel his jaw dropping, his eyes widening in surprise. He can't decide whether to focus in on Sasuke or Itachi, but eventually the latter one wins out when his dangerously calm voice drones out in question.

"Am I interrupting something?"

It stings. Naruto can feel himself flinch, though he is not quite sure why, and immediately he begins shaking his head though he makes no move to draw closer to Itachi.

"No, it's not what-" But Naruto's words are interrupted by Sasuke's, "I was just leaving."

And, simple as that, with two sets of eyes following his movements, Sasuke seeps towards the door, closing it behind him with a click that Naruto is sure signals his doom. He drags his gaze slowly back to Itachi only to find that uneasy, unwavering gaze locked in on him.

"I was expecting you over three hours ago, Naruto."

A thousand possibilities run rampant through his mind, actions that he can take to ease the well tamed fury he can sense bubbling just beneath the surface of Itachi's façade, but before he can even decide upon one of them Itachi is moving towards the kitchen, and Naruto follows silently, watching as the man begins to rifle through the cabinets, searching.

"I am sorry, I didn't wake up to the alarm I had set."

Which, technically is true, since he wasn't in his room. But surely if the alarm was what had woken Sasuke, he would have awaken him as well, right?

The cling of classes knocking together brings his focus back to the present and he blinks as Itachi sets down two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that he is sure he has never seen. Or perhaps Itachi had it hidden so well that he never found it. Probable.

Itachi's back is turned as he pops the cork and pours a half glass full in each, turning back to Naruto and extending the one in his right hand towards him. Naruto hesitates, wondering why they would be having a drink so early in the day, but Itachi's strange little smile creates an air of authority, as if daring Naruto to refuse.

So he steps forward and takes the glass in hand, tipping it so that they give each other a little cheers, and Itachi intones with something that makes Naruto inexplicably nervous.

"To the coming future."

Naruto smiles back, forcing away that intuition that he has always had, and repeats the words before placing his lips to the glass, tipping it so that the bittersweet liquid pours over his tongue.

…..

Sorry that took so long, hope you understand the foreboding tune.


	20. Invading Privacy

Order And Chaos

Invading Privacy

Sasuke answers the door to the Condo after a few raps had drawn his attention, and immediately he realizes that perhaps he should have left as soon as he had been awoken by the shrieking of an alarm clock earlier in the morning.

There, standing before him, is a very stony faced Itachi, and Sasuke feels a cold lump settle in his stomach. He had not been expecting the man to come to the Condo, and so he had thought himself safe. Now, however, he realizes the error of his misjudgment.

"Well hello, little brother." The words are smooth, calm, and yet for some reason Sasuke can feel the malice laced within them, the danger seeping ever so slowly from his being. Sasuke forces back the urge to slam the door in his brother's face, choosing instead to step aside and allow the older man entry.

"Itachi." He intones the name as a greeting, closing the door and walking back towards the dining room with Itachi close at his heels. When he stops, staring at the two plates upon the table, he nearly cringes. This could not look good to his older brother, and knowing his volatile temperament he is surprised that the male has not already lost it.

When Itachi draws up beside him he opens his mouth as if to speak but then, always the worst at timing, Naruto flounces into the room looking somewhat disheveled and very astonished to see them standing there, side by side.

In hindsight Sasuke realizes that perhaps he should have woken up Naruto whenever the alarm went off because he damn well knew why the alarm was set in the first place, but he had felt petty, had wanted to see Naruto fall out with his brother, but for what reason he is unsure.

Now, he is not so sure he made a smart move. He studies the look on Naruto's face, trying to figure out exactly what it is, and fails.

Not being able to strand the growing tension in the room he avoids the blue eyed man's gaze and turns instead to look at Itachi. "Am I interrupting something?"

The question is posed mostly towards Naruto, he can tell, as the burning gaze in his brother's eyes is focused on Naruto. Unable to come up with something clever to say, and grudgingly admitting to himself that he is trying to escape whatever explosion that might be coming, he lets the careless words come forth even as he hears Naruto trying to speak as well.

"I was just leaving."

No one stops him as he moves towards the door though he can feel himself being watched. There is no reason for him to stay and get in between a lover's spat. And he sure as hell doesn't want to be there for their angry make up sex session, should they decide to have one.

He shuts the door behind him, taking a deep breath, attempting to quell the nauseous feeling welling up in the back of his throat. He doesn't feel right, leaving them in that tense situation, but he tries to convince himself that it is not his problem, that they can work out any issues and misinterpretations.

He can't help his wandering mind, however, curiosity spiking as to why Itachi would be so attached to the blonde male that he would actually come to the condo to see why he hasn't made an appearance yet. Sasuke rubs the side of his face as he settles in his car, brows furrowing.

What would make Itachi so obsessed? Surely it couldn't be just because he caught the blonde haired man bringing Sasuke home that one day.

He starts his car and pulls away from the condo building, into traffic, slowly weaving his way through cars as his mind continues to churn.

How had they met? Itachi has never been into the kind of personality that Naruto exuded, at least whenever Sasuke had met him. The older male is not into bubbly, hyper individuals and that is exactly what Naruto had been.

But then, he had also been incredibly docile yesterday when they had encountered each other in Itachi's office.

He presss his foot on the break, allowing his car to slow to a stop for a red light.

Again, his personality had been abrasive and loud whenever Sasuke had barged into the condo last night, different from the lazy half lidded visage he had shown while laid on Itachi's lap. It makes no sense. It's as if the man has a dual personality.

A honk brings him out of his reverie and he looks up to see the light is green, accelerating at his leisure as he bites down on his lower lip.

Does the man not have a job? It's highly possible that Itachi was paying for him time so that he can have him around, but who in their right mind would just quit a steady job because of a sex interest? He runs his tongue out over his lips, slowly, flicking his gaze to his rear view mirror before returning it to the road before him, flicking on his turn signal before whipping down another road.

And where is the man's truck? He had not seen it parked anywhere in the vicinity, and that begged the question as to how he makes it around to meet up with Itachi. None of it, in Sasuke's mind, makes any sense.

He keeps his brows furrowed in thought even as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone, easing into the far lane of traffic, slowing down to match the speed of the other vehicles while hitting the speed dial number one on his phone, pressing the little device to his ear as the ringing on the other end lasts for only a few heartbeats.

Then a familiar voice picks up, drawling out sleepily. "What'chu want?"

Sasuke has to keep himself from barking angrily into the phone at the disrespectful tone, choosing instead to allow the other to realize on her own whom she is speaking to.

"I need you to do something."

Tehre is a small intake of breath and the sound of someone fumbling, then perhaps falling with a curse, then a sigh as the feminine voice talks clearer through the line, though still a bit hushed.

"You know better than to call me on this number."

The sound of a door softly closing on the other end of the line has his lips thinning out and he takes the exit he has been waiting for.

"And I said I need your help. You are at your place?"

There is silence on the other end of the line again and then another sigh. "Yes, I am here. But-" Sasuke interrupts her before she can go any further. "Then be ready. I will be there in ten." His tone leaves no room for argument and there is a frustrated huff before the line dies and he slips the phone back into his pocket, shaking his head.

He doesn't very much like working with her, really, but she is a great information gatherer, no matter on what subject it may be, and Sasuke is willing to put up with her if she can just answer a few of his questions.

He pulls up in front of her apartment building at the exact time that he had stated he would be there, and not a minute later she emerges as well, a scowl on her pretty face, green eyes narrowed in hostility. Her blonde hair, done up in its ridiculous way, sticks out as if it has been electrocuted one too many times, bangs falling to frame her face.

She wrenches open the passenger door, slipping her purple clad legs into the car, followed shortly by the light blue sweater coupled with a purple tank top beneath to hide her cleavage, ankles crossing as she slams the door, much to Sasuke's irritation.

They do not speak at first, but then she reaches up to clip her seatbelt, throwing a frustrated sidelong glance in his direction. "Couldn't you ask my brother for help instead?"

Sasuke pulls away from the curb with an eye roll that he can't help, his bland voice expressing the first thought that comes to mind.

"If you were getting married to someone who actually knew what you had your hands into, you wouldn't have to constantly sneak around like this."

The woman huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, turning her eyes to look at the passing scenery, as if refusing to acknowledge the truth in those words. After a while, however, her natural born curiosity wins out and she clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth, turning her eyes back onto him.

"So, what is it that you just had to drag me from my comfortable bed, during his ONLY day off since forever ago?"

Sasuke relaxes, a smile threatening his lips, satisfied that she is the first one to give into temptation. He flicks his dark eyes her way, noting the instant interest that she gains with his little action.

"Itachi has a new, ah…lover." He looks back to the road as a slender blonde brow arches up on her forehead. "And?" She drawls out.

"And," he turns down a road, impatiently awaiting their arrival, "It's a man." He pauses and lets this little fact sink in before dropping the bigger bomb. "A man that I have run into before, who acts differently now than he did then." He pulls into the garage of their destination, their eyes locking. "I want to know who he is."

She seems to be milling over the small tidbit he has given her, nodding slowly, opening the door to the car and stepping out before bending over and peering in at him again. "Do you have a name?"

Sasuke sighs and runs his hand through his hair in another irritable gesture, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. "Naruto. Bonde hair, blue eyes, comes up to about here…" He lifts his hand up flat and presses it to the bridge of his own nose before continuing. "Can't be more than twenty five, twenty six years old."

He drops his hand back to the steering wheel and she nods slowly, exhaling a deep breath of air, lips curling into a smile. "You sure do have a way of making a girl work hard." She closes the door too soon and Sasuke rolls the window down part way, to catch her as she turns her back.

"Temari!" The blonde woman turns and bends over again, taking in his smirking face. "I'll be waiting." And she would know that that is the closest she will get to a 'thank you.'

He backs out of the little garage, watches as the door is shut to the little building disguised as an auto repair dealership, and throws his car into gear once more, driving away knowing that sooner or later, he would have answers to all of his questions.

….

I know I know, I hope you kept up with that. And I hope you liked it. :)


	21. Devil's Brew

**Warning: Non-consensual stuff. You no like, you no read, k-thanx!**

Order And Chaos

Devil's Brew

Naruto has never done a drug in his entire life. In fact, the idea of drugs is just so profound that he cannot see himself ever committing to them. But, in the light of the situation, he must give in.

He is unsure of exactly what is happening, but he knows without a doubt that that he has been exposed to something extremely strong.

He runs his tongue over his dry lips, laying on his back on the floor, blinking rapidly as the world around him slowly but undeniably begins to change. Itachi, standing over him, begins to fringe at the edges and Naruto has to squeeze his eyes shut to try and dispel the feeling that he is floating off of the floor.

_How did he end up on the floor?_

When he opens his eyes again, Itachi is leaning over him, though still a little fuzzy appearing. A slow, cruel smile is sliding over his lips and his devil black eyes are glinting in amusement. When he speaks, the words are slow and slurred, warped through Naruto's currently drugged mind.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" The man kneels completely, one knee pressing between Naruto's thighs, moving them apart as he sluggishly draws his eyes down to watch the action. When he tries to react like he normally would, finding some sly way to slip away, he finds that his heavy body will not comply with his wishes. In fact, to his horror, his body burns as a slender hand is pressed against his abdomen, trailing fire as it slides up to smooth over his chest.

_Where is his shirt?_

He hisses, eyes falling half shut as his hands move up to plant against Itachi's clothed chest, trying to fend him off while gasping out barely audible words. "What did you…?"

Itachi hums in the back of his throat and leans closer to Naruto, cupping his hand so that his dull fingertips dig into Naruto's flesh, and with heightened senses it makes him come up off the floor in an arch of his back, a strange sound of discomfort falling from his lips as his arms fall back down at his sides.

"It's just some encouragement is all." He pauses, tilting his head to the side, a look of astonishment planted falsely over his features. "Though I do suppose I am too impatient to wait until it fully starts working. And so…"

Itachi stands, snatching up Naruto's wrist to bring him up as well, the sudden force of it making Naruto stumble and his hips catch the back of the couch, sending a sharp jolt through his body. He grinds his teeth and moves slowly as he turns to face Itachi, hanging onto the couch for balance since, inexplicably, his legs feel weak and wobbly.

He feels his chest constricting, making it slightly hard for him to breath, so panting gasps is all he can manage. When Itachi takes a step towards him, he stumbles a few steps down the length of the couch away from him.

The smile on that face curls more and Naruto blinks his eyes open wide, forcing himself to take in his surroundings, to try and let his distorted mind register the many times he had traced the condo with his eyes closed.

So, when he darts to the side some more, he is surprised to find himself tumbling over a footstool and stumbling until he hits the large glass window that acts as a wall, his face suddenly pressed against the cool surface as a hot, lanky body molds against his back.

He strains to look over his shoulder, even when a hand presses against the side of his face, sweet breath fanning over his neck as Itachi whispers to him. "Now Naruto, just relax."

The hand moves away from the side of his head, fingertips trailing down over the slope of his neck, dipping over his shoulder to sear its way down his naked torso to finally reach the waistband of Naruto's pants, and he finds that even though every fiber of his being is screaming for him to fight back, to not allow it, his body is altogether too weak to do so.

He closes his eyes as the cool air of the room hits his privates as Itachi successfully draws his pants down enough on his thighs so that they fall to his ankles on their own, a breathy chuckle coming out behind him as Itachi celebrates his first win, drawing back just enough to rid himself of his own shirt quick enough to press back against Naruto and keep him 'compliant.'

Naruto groans as his flaccid member presses against the glass, squirming his hips and trying to press backwards, which makes his entire body freeze as his butt meets with something hard, something large, something hidden just beneath the fabric of Itachi's pants.

"I must say, I was very surprised to see my little Sasuke answering the door."

Naruto holds back the yelp that he wants to allow to come out when a warm hand moves to wrap around the base of his member, the hand on his hip tightening its hold to bring him flush against the other male's hips.

He tries to focus on Itachi's words, instead of what the other man is doing as he wobbles on his feet.

"Tell me, what could you two have been doing all night, to make you oversleep?"

The grip on his member tightens, almost painfully so, and his back arches as he sucks in a gasp of air, his head shaking slightly in denial. "N-nothing!" It's almost as if he cannot fight back, as if his willpower is nonexistent, as if he doesn't care what is happening to him.

But he cares. Oh, does he care. This cannot happen to him. He cannot let this happen to him!

And yet… and yet.

A pleased sound escapes Itachi and, with horror, Naruto realizes that he has begun to grow hard in the other man's hand.

"N-pl-" whatever it is that Naruto tries to say, tries to plead, falls short with a whine that draws up in the back of his throat, a noise that he does not recognize, a noise that he has never made before. It's high pitched and drawn out, a desperate cry.

Itachi soaks it in with a chuckle, a dark sound that rolls along Naruto's spine, as he fists his hands against the cold glass, still slightly bent over, his lips parting in a frantic pant as his hair falls to veil his face, even as it begins to burn in shame.

Fingers ghost over the sac between his legs, fondling it, before moving ministrations back to the underside of his manhood, lazily tracing the vein there, coaxing him into a state of arousal even as he denies it, cursing the fogginess in his mind, cursing the way his entire body feels as if he has been dipped into a vat of acid.

He cries out as fingers brush against the blushing head of his forced erection, a pitiful sound that a grown man should never make, and his knees tremble as he begins to loose his footing, sliding down the glass with his hands making a squeaking noise, hitting the ground with his forehead leaning forward to press against the cool glass between his hands.

He watches, glazed, as the glass before him fogs white with his panting gasps, his entire body trembling, needing, and yet not wanting. There is a blissfully agonizing moment where there is no sense of Itachi's presence, and then hands are stroking up his back again, causing him to suck in a sharp breath, his skin feeling as if fiberglass has been injected into it with each touch.

Then fingertips are on his hips again, hoisting him up painfully on his knees, a leg pressing between his own to spread them painfully apart.

"Don't.." the whisper is strangled, barely audible, and he can feel a bead of sweat forming at his temple and sliding down the side of his face as he attempts to look over his shoulder, failing since his head is just _too _heavy.

A delighted murr sounds from somewhere behind him, words sliding happily from Itachi's lips, curious. "Are you a virgin, Naruto?"

There is a moment where Naruto is almost convinced that Itachi will let him be when hands are withdrawn from his hips, but the small ounce of peace that he is granted is ripped viciously away from him as a chuckle sounds throughout the room and he feels something press against the ring of muscles that is his anus.

He immediately tries to lurch forward, proceeding only in smacking his forehead against the glass, a yelp forming in combination of both sensations. His body immediately begins to tremble more, arms hardly keeping his upper half from crumbling to the ground.

"Here? You're a virgin here?" Then a slickened finger pushes inside of him, slowly, and Naruto can feel his world exploding, his nerves shredding, his mind cracking. He does not want to register what is happening to him, but he cannot help it, because his body screams for something, anything, to ease the intense fire flooding through his veins.

Itachi has no compassion for the revelation, and in fact, he seems to react in much the same way that a little kid would react to having a rare brand new toy given to him. He moves the finger inside of Naruto more vigorously, nearly cooing to him as Naruto moans out his horror.

Naruto feels his mouth watering, and doesn't have the mind to close his lips, gasping in a larger breath of air as he feels himself stretching more as another finger is added, and then another after only a few strokes.

"You made me have to reschedule a very important meeting, Naruto."

If he was any lesser of a person, he would probably cry. But he can't, not because he does not want to, but it is almost as if Itachi is playing his body like a fiddle, coupled with whatever drug that Itachi had slipped into his drink, and all he can focus on is the burning, the hardness, the absolutely all-consuming need to be touched.

But he doesn't want to be touched. Not by Itachi, and not like this.

He tries again to lower himself against the floor and immediately notices something incredibly wrong.

Itachi lets him slip away and something in the back of his mind tries to warn him, tries to help him snap back into reality, but he cannot. He presses his forehead against the carpet, forearms falling to either side of him, hands relaxing as he continues to pant, eyes hooded. He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to know what Itachi is doing.

Perhaps if he looked, he could have prepared himself. Doubtful, though, because who can ever prepare themselves for such a thing?

Naruto makes another pitiful cry as a hand connects with the side of his right thigh, fingers taking up a bruising grip on the leg and yanking it up from beneath him, his stomach hitting the ground and knocking the breath out of him.

His other leg naturally follows suit and he finds himself stretched out against the floor until fingers tangle into the hair at the base of his neck, yanking back, making his back bow as his head is forced back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. A firm body slides up against his own once more, naked flesh against naked flesh, and Naruto realizes with a start that an equally aroused member is pressing against his butt cheeks.

He squirms beneath Itachi, cringing away from hot lips that brush against his neck, closing his own blues against the wet tongue that slides along his jawbone.

"I'm going to have you Naruto."

And Naruto can feel Itachi sliding away, free hand moving to press down on his lower back as if to keep him planted against the floor, and then hips are moving away from his, the only warning he is given before somehow, in an act of great sexual prowess, Itachi finds Naruto's opening with his own thick head, grunting as he thrusts his newly slickened erection within the blonde male.

Naruto freezes, his mouth opening in a soundless cry, eyes opening so wide it's almost painful. Itachi spares no comfort, slipping himself in to the hilt, nearly purring at the tightness Naruto provides. Naruto himself begins to shake uncontrollably, the searing pain ripping from his lower extremities radiating through every nerve in his body, making him somewhat glad that he is already pressed against the floor because if not he surely would have fallen.

He can feel them, then, the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, and he is even more ashamed, his cheeks burning a bright pink as his breath gasps out harshly, choking as Itachi slides out of him before easing back in with a grunt.

And then Naruto's head is released and it falls heavily to the ground, his left cheek pressing against the carpet, even as his hips are once more hoisted up into the air though his chest stays flat. Itachi's motions quicken, thrusts becoming harder, more frantic, and Naruto can feel the pain easing away, giving purchase to something else, something he doesn't want to acknowledge.

He squeezes his eyes shut again, a sound escaping his lips even though he wills it not to, a moan. He can feel drool slipping to the corner of his lips, finding its way to the carpet beneath his head, but he cannot bring himself to care as Itachi pauses to angle his hips in a different way, before thrusting in again, violently crashing against Naruto's prostate.

Naruto howls, coming up off of the ground in a frenzy, fighting away the lethargy in his muscles as he tries to scramble away from Itachi, away from the pain, away from the forced pleasure, away from the shame he feels coiling deeper and deeper within him.

"Is that the right spot?" Itachi's voice growls out over him and Naruto barely recognizes the panting, garbled sound. He claws at the carpet, trying to pull away, but that only encourages Itachi further and soon hands are roughly grasping him, turning him over onto his back, jerking legs to lop over slender shoulders.

And Naruto comes face to face with the Devil, black eyes shining in unrestrained pleasure, wild black hair splayed in every direction, ivory teeth glistening in a wickedly sadistic smile. Naruto reaches up with his hands, pushing against Itachi's stomach, still weak from whatever it is coursing through him. A hand curls around his wrists and jerks his arms above his head as his hips are hoisted up further on Itachi's thighs, knees still limply draped over Itachi's shoulders, back bending until he feels as if it will snap.

And then he is being invaded again, harder, more relentless, that grinning face hovering over him as he feels his world swirling, black licking at the edges of his vision, and then he is falling, spiraling into an endless sea of black as his head rests back against the floor, his only remaining thought being that he would be sure to pack up his crap and leave as soon as he is able.

….

Hm, hoped you like that. Really, it was a long time coming, and every crazy person has their limits before they snap, and Itachi had reached his.


	22. That Little Bit Of Something

**Hello everyone! First off I want to say I am sorry that it has taken me so very long to update my story but, in my defense, I have been out of town and although I DO take my laptop everywhere I go, the situation was pretty time consuming and so, yeah. Lol. But anyways…**

**NOTE: Someone sent me a review that they believed that the way that Itachi drugged Ichigo was very cliché, and I agree, but there was a reason for it to happen that way, but that reason will not come out until later. Let's just say… well, I can't say anything, because if I did, it would totally give away a main part of the plot, and that's not very fun, is it? Ha ha. Well I hope you enjoy the next installment of this story, and thank you to everyone who has been adding this to their Story Alerts! That makes me happy! **

**Er, SECOND NOTE:…anyone interested in being my Beta reader. ~wiggles eyebrows suggestively.~**

Order And Chaos

That Little Bit Of Something

Sasuke moves out of the large conference room before anyone else can get the chance to do so, and before he can find himself alone with Itachi which, in his opinion, is something that he would rather like to avoid at all costs. He flows down the hallway, dipping into his own thoughts.

It had been four days since he had opened the door to Itachi's blank stare at the Condo… he refuses to refer to it as Naruto's condo because he stubbornly wants to still consider it his getaway place whenever Itachi makes him too angry.

He hasn't seen Naruto in Itachi's office at all since then and, although he would never truly admit it to himself, he has a fluttery almost queasy feeling that something isn't right about that fact. In fact, he hadn't heard Itachi speak about the blonde haired male either. It didn't add up and he finds himself slowly beginning to get a slight suspicion that everything isn't quite what it seems, and he isn't talking about Naruto's end either.

He knows that Itachi can sometimes lose his temper. It's in their family blood, doubled by the fact that Itachi himself seems to have developed a rather twisted mind in the span of his life so far. That, Sasuke also knows, is a danger.

He makes it to the elevator and presses the button to call it up, dropping his hand back down to his sides. His eyebrows, though he isn't aware of the fact, draw in slightly together so that his usually stoic features crinkle in confusion and irritation.

He is not worried about the blonde male. No, not worried. He's just…

Curious. Yes, that's what it is. Curious as to whether he might have to continue to see him around and avoid him like the plague.

The ding of the elevator startles him from his thoughts and he looks up as the doors push themselves open with a small groan and he steps forward even as he feels someone draw up behind him and follow him in. Even in the reflection of the steel he can see that it is the one person he doesn't want to share the elevator with right now.

How Itachi managed to slip away from the three others who had been in the room with them Sasuke supposes he will never know, but that's really the least of his worries. He turns with a sigh and presses the button for the bottom floor, holding it down even as it lights up as if by pressing it he can make Itachi disappear. The older brother does not say anything until the doors squeak shut.

He can feel Itachi's sidelong glance in his direction and it is not but a few moments later that Itachi chooses to break the silence.

"I need you to run an errand for me, little brother." The words are drawled out slowly, meticulously pronouncing every word as if trying to stab them into Sasuke's brain. At first he doesn't answer but then he can see Itachi's body stiffen at his lack of reply and his lips are allowing the words before he can think twice about it.

"Of course you do."

There is an eerie, uncomfortable silence as Itachi turns his head fully towards Sasuke and the younger man can literally feel the weight of the gaze.

"I need you go by the condo."

This is the last thing that Sasuke ever could have imagined Itachi to ask and so he doesn't try to conceal his misbelieving brow that arches up into his messy bangs.

"For?"

He catches the slight curl of Itachi's lips before the older man turns his face back to the doors and Sasuke feels that uneasy discomfort blooming once more in his stomach.

"I have a feeling my dear Naruto isn't eating, and I haven't really had the time to go and check on him in the past few days. I am quite worried, you see."

Itachi lets his words trail off though Sasuke can nearly taste the amused contempt in the man's voice and his chest constricts with something that he doesn't wish to examine too closely. The elevator groans as it slows and then stops, and as the doors slide open to give them a view of the parking garage, Sasuke moves quickly out of it, wishing to get as far away from Itachi as possible.

"Oh! And make sure to stop somewhere and get some Ramen to go for him. I believe he rather loves the stuff. Maybe it will make him a little more inclined to get better and start showing his face around here again. I'm growing impatient with the lack of his presence."

Sasuke pauses at the words and looks over his shoulder only to catch the briefest glance of Itachi's mocking grin before the doors slide shut once more with a loud ding that echoes against the concrete walls of the parking garage.

The sinking feeling deepens and, with a renewed vigor that he tries to ignore, he walks with determined steps to his car and slides into it with the sole purpose of finding out why Itachi seems so very amused.

He finds out rather quickly, as it is.

Carrying a small bag that houses a steaming carton of Ramen, he knocks lightly on the door to the condo. When there is no answer he knocks again, a bit more loudly, and still there is no answer and he feels his easy irritation coming to push aside the pressure in his chest.

Not a patient one he tries the knob and, sure enough, the door swings open with a small squeak and he strides in with the air of a man who is too important to be ignored. He pulls up short just inside the condo, dragging his eyes slowly around.

There is a shirt on the floor of the kitchen that he is pretty sure he remembers Naruto putting on the day that Itachi had shown up, and the pants he had been wearing in a heap on the floor next to the glass wall in the living room. He furrows his brows and places the Ramen bag on the counter of the dining room, noting that dirty plates sat there as well. Two, in fact.

Suddenly that dreaded feeling snaps back into place in his ribcage and he moves slowly, almost cautiously, towards the door that leads to the main bedroom, his teeth clenching tightly together. It gives an ominous creak as he steps in, black eyes locking onto the bed even through the nearly blacked out room. The lump under the covers does not move.

He hesitates a step into the room, illuminated by the light from the living room, hoping that the other man would wake up just with his presence. When there still is no movement he silently moves towards the bed, peering down at the head of it to see a mass of blonde locks poking out near the pillows.

Not knowing really on how to go about waking the man up he reaches forward, towards the covers near the blonde hair in attempt to pull the sheets back. Before he can even touch them, however, they are suddenly ripped down and a tanned hand whips out to take a harsh grip on his wrist and he tries to jerk back though the iron hold does not allow it.

Fierce blue eyes are wild as they stare up at him, as if he doesn't recognize Sasuke but then as if burned, the other male yanks his hand away from Sasuke's wrist and he sits up, sliding to the opposite side of the bed before standing up, clad only in a pair of boxers and staring warily at him.

"What are you doing here?" A hoarse voice croaks out, coming from slightly chapped looking lips, and Sasuke has to blink a few times to regain his composure as he rubs at the wrist that had been grabbed so roughly.

The silence stretches out and the blonde male moves around the bed, giving Sasuke a large birth as he creeps towards the dresser off to the side. Sasuke mildly notes that Naruto does not turn his back to him at all, even when he opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of sweatpants that he hastily slips on.

"Well?" The left side of Naruto's body is slightly illuminated by the open doorway leading to the living room and even as Sasuke opens his lips for a response he comes to note the dark colored spots dotted along that side of the male's body. His words switch in midsentence.

"I'm here to- what the hell happened to you?"

For a moment there seems to be an uncomprehending look on the blondes face and then blue eyes fall to note the bruises and scratches that have been dimly illuminated and Sasuke can hardly believe it as lips curl upwards in the pretense of a smile and a light, uncaring voice flounders out from those chapped lips as if such a thing is a normal occurance.

"Ah, yes. Itachi and I just had a minor disagreement that's all." And then the blonde is reaching into another drawer, pulling out a t-shirt that he slips over his head before looking once more in that expectant manner to Sasuke. "And again, you are here because…?" He lets the question fall off and Sasuke wonders, for a brief moment, if the man is not only stupid but completely daft as well.

"A minor disagree…ment…" He mumbles the words to himself, brows creasing further as he chooses to just leave the matter alone altogether instead of pressing further. He huffs out a small breath of air that the blonde doesn't seem to pick up on, since his expression doesn't change in the slightest. So, giving into Naruto for the moment, he plows forward.

"Well, Itachi asked me to check up on you." He waves an idle hand in the direction of the kitchen which is behind Naruto and, for the slightest second, he watches as Naruto's features visible flinch before returning once more to that nonchalant state. "And to bring you some Ramen."

There is a very slow blink, as if Naruto cannot process the information quickly, and then a smile slides over those lips and the dark tanned male lights the room up with his grin though for some reason Sasuke can't help but feel that it is altogether too tight, almost fake.

"Ramen! Oh, I love Ramen." The blonde moves as if he is going to turn towards the door and, again, Sasuke notes the hesitation and the overall unwavering need for the other not to turn his back towards him. This darkens his scowl, he can feel it on his own face, but he forces his expression to smooth into that of nothing even as he steps forward, moving towards Naruto and the door behind him.

As he passes him, Sasuke takes in the small gesture made by Naruto as he runs his palm flat against his side, right where the waist of his sweat pants would be resting under the shirt, as if he is used to something being there and this, again, mounts Sasuke's overall suspicion and curiosity of the male. It is not a normal nervous twitch that most people have.

He can feel Naruto turning and walking a few paces behind him, stopping well out of arms reach as he draws up to the table and begins to unload the bag of the ramen bowl within, setting it lightly on the table and going to work at unrolling the tin that keeps the top firmly in place.

Out of the corner of his eye he watches Naruto slide into the kitchen, side angled to Sasuke for whatever reason, as if he is waiting for him to attack. That, in itself sets Sasuke on edge, his nerves tingling with something foreign, something strange. He doesn't like it, not one bit, and he purses his lips in a straight line as he slides the steaming ramen bowl to the other side of the table, gathering up the days old plates that still rested in the way.

A loud crash makes him jump and he immediately rounds the small corner that had been keeping the kitchen half out of view and he nearly drops the plates in his hands as he takes in the sight before him, his mind trying to piece together the scene.

Naruto stands, shoulders heaving as he gasps in hard breaths of air, with something liquid and red all around his feet and dripping from the counter and, belatedly Sasuke realizes, down the wall where it appears that the blonde male has thrown something against it with a rather strong force behind it. He blinks and slowly the glass makes its way into his vision, littered around the kitchen as well, and Sasuke adds the few clues up within seconds of initially seeing the mess and comes to the conclusion that, for whatever reason, Naruto has thrown a _bottle _against the kitchen wall.

He places the two plates down on the corner of the nearest counter, softly, so as if to not startle the other man. And then, with no other idea as to how to handle the situation he begins to creep forward, bringing his hands up to show he has nothing in them, as one would do to lull a wild animal.

Again he is faced with that wild, ferocious assault of sea blue eyes and he immediately stops his advance, barely moving the fingers on each open hand as if to draw the other male's attention to them, and he has to hold back the sigh of relief as frantic eyes flick from one to the other before his breathing starts to calm and his shoulders stop heaving.

After a few minutes it seems that Naruto calms enough to offer a small smile, teeth flashing as if in warning, and Sasuke finds himself thoroughly confused.

"Well, look at the mess I've made. Must have let that bottle slip out of my hand." The light words make Sasuke take a step back and drop his hands limp at his sides, his horrified expression riveted on the blonde male as he steps delicately away from the shattered glass, his bare feet and sweatpants streaked with what Sasuke can now smell is some brand of wine, to grab at a dishtowel hanging behind him on the stove.

As he leans over to try and mop up the mess Sasuke is spurred into action by a force that he is not completely aware of and he moves up to the male, reaching out to snatch the towel away before it can even touch the floor. Blinking blue eyes move to meet his black ones and a disheveled head of blonde hair tilts sideways in question.

"Just..." Sigh, "Just go sit down and eat your food." The words come out slightly angry, gruff, and exasperated. Sasuke waits for a long moment as their gazes remained locked and then Naruto is the first to look away with that half smile of his as he picks his way around Sasuke, seemingly clueless that he trails little wet footprints after himself all the way to the dining room table where he plops down in his seat and happily bends over the bowl of ramen, chopsticks in hand and shoveling it in before Sasuke can even take a glance back at him.

There is one thing that Sasuke is very acutely aware of as he begins to clean up the red mess already beginning to try and stain the white floor of the kitchen tiles; Itachi has done something seriously irreversible to the blonde man wolfing down ramen. If the still healing greenish yellow bruises and claw like scratches littering his arms was not enough indication, his freakishly and constantly changing mood swings were.

….

Lah-teeee-daaaa.

Hope you enjoyed.

Ended up being a tad longer than I had planned. Aw, shucks.


	23. Damaging Consequence

Order And Chaos

Damaging Consequence

Naruto aches.

Not just in the obviously physical way, with is lower extremities screaming and reminding him exactly how cruel and endowed Itachi is, but something even worse, something even more irreversible. He aches in his mind and overall, he aches deep in his heart. It's almost just as painful as everything else, his chest tightened so far that he can barely gasp out breaths of air, even though all he would rather do is hold his breath until he no longer needs to breathe.

Perhaps then, with the heavy darkness of death, he could shake free the shame coiling through him like a snake. But he doubts that even in death can his soul forget. And that makes the situation ten times worse as well.

He squints his eyes open, staring blearily at the wall from the confines of his bed, wondering if perhaps there is some way that he can brush the blame off on something else. Maybe he could make himself hate the people who had talked Hatake into putting him on this little mission of theirs. Or maybe he could talk his mind into blaming the very captain himself.

He moves, just barely, the slide of leg against leg as he tries to position his body differently to ease the bone aching soreness caused from staying in one position too long but it's met with a hiss from between his clenched pearly white teeth that bare themselves to the somewhat darkened room.

That doesn't feel good at all.

He closes his eyes tightly and counts back from ten as he eases his breathing back into something that he can handle before he reaches his resolve, his palms planting against the soft mattress beneath him as he hauls his upper half up. His head immediately inclines, chin resting against his chest, jaw so tight that his molars grind audibly together as he ignores the pain.

It would only get worse if he let himself lay around.

He reaches for the covers, ripping them away from his body, flinging them off of one side of the bed as he drags his legs to hang limply over the other, fingers curling into the sheet beneath him, the cold air of the room biting against his naked flesh.

He can feel himself trembling, that small little shake of skin when one overexerts themselves, but he chants to himself that it's mental and that he can push through it and his thoughts threaten to careen on the more dangerous side of recalling memories so he quickly stands with a stumble from his weak kneed legs.

When he catches his balance he hears his own rattled breathing and it disgusts him so much that he curses, huffing out sharply as he drags his feet towards the bathroom, attempting to dispel the reality of his lower back tweaking in pain with every movement he makes.

He grasps onto the sink's counter as he makes it inside the spacious bathroom, keeping his eyes averted from the mirror as he reaches with a trembling hand towards his toothbrush and toothpaste, giving a low growl of discontent at himself as he shakes the appendages to chase them away.

Stupid.

He finally is able to slather up his toothbrush with admittedly a rather large amount of toothpaste and he shoves it into his mouth to brush angrily, his gums protesting the rough treatment but he ignores it in favor of feeling the sting of the bristles raking over sensitive flesh.

When he can't stand the amount of froth gathered in his mouth any longer, some of it already trailing down the length of the brush's handle and onto his hand he spits into the sink, turning on the water faucet and pointedly ignoring the small tint of red that is mixed up in suds, turning it a faint pink.

After abusing his mouth for a few more minutes he gives up the endeavor, throwing his toothbrush angrily at the glass of the mirror, even though he has yet to look into it at all.

He doesn't really need to. Even though he is pointedly ignoring his body, refusing to let his eyes look anywhere except for at his feet, he has been able to see the hint of a bruise here, the mockery of a red bite mark there, scratches that tease at the corner of his vision everywhere.

He feels something welling up in the back of his throat, a vile bitter thing that slithers its way up to the back of his tongue and he is only barely able to make it to the toilet where he hunches over, retching up whatever food is still in his stomach. The bile slaps against the water in a cruel way.

He feels his eyes watering as he drops to his knees, nearly hugging the bowl and pressing his cheek against the porcelain seat. He doesn't care of the dirtiness of such an action, his dull blue eyes staring at nothing at all as the smell of his vomit wafts up into his nostrils to make him dry heave and part his lips.

He quickly pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm, slumping backwards until his shoulders press against the wall behind him to support his seated position as he rolls his eyes up to stare at the white ceiling

Ridiculous.

His head is swimming, threatening him with nausea and mocking him as he greedily tries to gulp down large breaths of air despite the continuing tightness of his chest. He focuses instead on the monotony of the white bathroom, grazing his gaze over the walls, and then finally to the shower that seems to beckon him with tendrils of a fake promise that he can't help but believe.

So he crawls towards it, half dragging himself as he is able to ignore the bite of the hard floor against his knees. He leans over the side before slumping into the tub, head laying underneath the main faucet as he stares up at the shining metal, back splayed out against the rest of the bottom of the tub.

He does nothing at first, content at just staring at nothing, but then he forces his heavy arm up, yanking the nozzle to switch the water flow to the shower head, before wrenching the handle on and all the way to the right.

Skin immediately prickles and tightens as icy water rains down on him but he doesn't care, keeping his eyes open to welcome the discomfort of water dripping into his eyes. And then, slowly, the water begins to heat until it emits a coil of steam and his flesh pinks in agony as searing liquid pelts against it. He closes his eyes.

That's nice.

When It becomes unbearable for him he forces himself up, using the wall of the shower to steady himself on his feet, and reaches back to adjust the water to a much more tolerable level, the squeak of the action cutting into his ears.

No longer feeling as nauseous though painfully aware of the fact that it still lingers, he exits the shower some time later, enough for the water to have lost all of its heat and turn a bone chilling cold. He feels tired again, exhausted enough to want to lay back down. As he moves he slides a towel from the shelf of clean ones near the door, weakly running it over his head as he moves to his dresser and tugs on a pair of boxers…. Orange ones with little black swirly designs scattered in a random pattern.

And then, slowly, he crawls back into bed, throwing the covers over his head with a groan, falling back into a fitful sleep full of mocking laughter, glittering soulless eyes, and malicious smiles.

It really shouldn't have surprised him so much whenever Sasuke showed up in his bedroom, but he couldn't help the instinctual reaction that he had towards the male. But he had tried to play it off, brush off everything as if nothing had happened, but it hadn't quite worked from the very moment that he caught the slender male's wrist in his grip.

Now, shoveling ramen into his mouth and forcing himself to swallow it, he partly wonders what reason is keeping Sasuke around. The man has finished cleaning up the wine bottle that Naruto had accidentally let slip from his hand.. (he refuses to even acknowledge the fact that he had lost himself enough to have thrown it against the wall).. and currently sits on the opposite side of the little wooden table that Naruto uses for every meal he eats, hands clasped together in front of his face, watching Naruto with a leveled half-glare.

It really makes him angry. He nearly gives into the childish impulse to spew out a mouthful of ramen in the other man's face but it's too good to waste on such an act and so he forces it down. He has to force every mouthful down; he does love the taste of it but his stomach churns with every turn that his mind tries to take down memory lane.

Finishing the bowl with a loud slurp as he tilts the foam edge against his lips he groans out in pleasure and closes his eyes while smacking his lips. "That was awesome."

He can hear that false cheer in his voice and his stomach flops again as he recognizes it, his mind snarling and raging for him to lurch over the table and punish Sasuke for his brother's crime but that would not make him feel any better in the long run.

No matter, he is sure that once Sasuke leaves he will be able to rant and rave and do all sorts of things to quell his anger, his frustration; his disgust that, even now, grows with each passing moment that he has to look at Sasuke and see different eyes set in the younger face, or a slimy smirk imagined over lips that didn't actually hold such an expression.

He pushes back in his chair and stands to move over to his nearly over flowing garbage can to throw away his mess, eyeballing it disdainfully. He would have to take that out sometime today. It didn't stink yet but Naruto has the suspicion that he's pushing his luck on that one.

Realizing that he has been staring down at the garbage too long he feels a wide grin spread out over his face, tight and unwanted, as he turns and looks to Sasuke who is still sitting in the same position at the table only with his head now rotated enough so that he can watch Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

Not in a sneaky way, Naruto notes, and it angers him to his core. No, he can see that look deep within the man's normally fathomless eyes; the look that let's others know that somewhere deep inside they are being pitied. But Naruto has never wanted pity, has found no use for it in his short life so far, and the grin melts off of his face like ice would atop a flame and he narrows his own crystal blues into narrow slits.

"Yes well, thanks for the food. I'm sure you can find your own way out."

The dismissal is clear enough but Naruto has a fleeting thrill of challenge whenever Sasuke doesn't immediately move but then that hope is dashed when the dark haired male stands up slowly, idly brushing at his pants as if dirt resides there and simply turns his back to Naruto before walking towards the door. Before he reaches the small hallway that leads to it he tosses a half look back over his shoulder towards the still scowling Naruto and the blonde meets those hooded dark eyes and is relieved to see that pity no longer teases at their depths, and that Sasuke's posture says nothing of what he might be thinking.

"Itachi is going to get impatient with your absence soon."

And then he is gone and an icy hand is gripping at Naruto's heart and to battle it he knocks over the table where they had been sitting, sending it crashing loudly to the ground top down as his breathing returns to sharp painful gasps and his head swims with pain and that agony that has nothing to do with his physical abuse.

He backs up against the wall and then lets his form slide down with it's guidance until his knees are folding and his butt is meeting the ground. He draws his knees to his chest like he used to do when he were fighting away tears as a child, pressing his forehead against them and closing his eyes tightly to watch the sparking dots of white and black dance behind his eyelids.

_It isn't fair. It isn't fair. I didn't deserve this. I didn't. It'll go away, it'll fade. It won't hurt forever. _

He has to keep repeating it constantly in his mind because he knows if he says it enough he might actually start to believe it.

…..

**Slightly angsty and whatnot, but poor Naruto's struggle can only be like this, because life isn't all rosy and people don't just get over rape the next day and brush it off as if it didn't happen. But patience, my friends, there are reasons for everything. (I promise I didn't have Naruto raped by Itachi **_**just **_**because I thought it hot, you'll see.)**


	24. Who's The Idiot?

Order And Chaos

Who's the Idiot?

After his last encounter ended with a rather uncomfortable sensation pulling at the depths of his chest in areas that he doesn't acknowledge exist with a muscle he is nearly convinced he doesn't have, he has chosen to stay as much away from his older brother as the blonde haired enigma himself.

If Itachi has noticed his rather strange absence from the office he hasn't commented on it, neither has he requested his presence. It has been a week since he walked out of the Condo that Naruto has invaded, a week since he had stood outside the door and listened as something heavy crashed loudly inside the confines of the little haven that doesn't seem so safe anymore, and a week since he had heard for the first time in a very long time, a grown man crying.

That is perhaps the worst thing out of it all. Sasuke had not felt comfortable with the knowledge or the sound and had promptly left, pushing such useless thoughts of pity out of his head before they could take root and grow. Uchiha's don't pity others. The troubles that other people go through are their own doing, and have nothing to do with the Uchiha clan, even if they are the cause of the initial pain. No, Sasuke cannot let feelings of pity take root in his mind because that would breed sympathy, and with sympathy came an understanding and through understanding came closeness. And closeness, Sasuke has learned, only blooms emotions that are better left unfelt.

And Sasuke Uchiha _absolutely does not feel _for other people, and so the little traitorous wiggling of pity that squirmed it's way into the confines of his skull was viciously and completely stomped upon in order to save himself all the trouble of having to do it later down the road when it might potentially become a problem, because Sasuke doesn't like _problems, _and because the blonde idiot who has wedged himself into their lives like a large yellow stop sign had _problem _stamped permanently against his forehead in big bold blocky red letters that even the dimmest of individuals would be able to read at first glance.

Sitting at a small table in the corner of a lightly lit coffee house with Gaara sipping silently at a black coffee at his side, he stares at the sheet of paper in his hand as if he could give a high hell what it says. But Sasuke can't bring himself to fully not care because he's curious, and because he's waited a very long time to know something other than Naruto's sexual preference and that the male is slightly incapable of normal thought processing in his what Sasuke assumes is a small brain.

Uzumaki Naruto. Only child, parents unknown, though known to be deceased, left a small fortune. Age 25? Birthdate not found, born outside the country? Parents illegal immigrants? No foster family found. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Maybe a mutt? Two different highschools, College unknown, dropout? No steady job, bounced from part time to full time, constantly moving around. Boredom? Fired? No record of his old apartment, paying in cash every month perhaps? No bank accounts found, where does he keep his money? Nothing left in his old apartment, though the apartment complex says that the apartment is not being rented out for now. Why? Will try and scare up more information. Limited sources, where did he come from? Ethnicities? Why is there barely any footprint of his life? Who are his friends? Neighbors claim he was very to himself, gone a lot, in and out at odd hours though never causing any disturbances, and never was seen bringing company in and out. Secluded himself, maybe an invert? Not enough answers that make more questions than I started with. Will contact you again when more comes out.

He reads over the messy scrawl a few more times, more questions than she had asked blooming in his mind and making a little pin prick of a headache begin. His eyes constantly sweep over a few places that she had wrote something and erased it, and repeated the action many times until she had just scribbled over the words and left certain places black. When she had mentioned them before giving him the enveloped little letter she had said she was merely in a rush writing and had made many mistakes.

Sasuke isn't so sure, but he also doesn't like the idea that Temari might be lying to him. And if she is lying to him, why? What good would it do her to protect Naruto? Why does Sasuke assume that Naruto _needs _protecting, as if he's hiding something?

But Sasuke just knows deep down, somehow, that something is going on with Naruto, and he _will _figure out what it is.

And as if summoned by thoughts flowing free from Sasuke's mind and sensing his need to be left alone, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out to stare hard at the number calling in. _Fantastic, _he thinks, before taking a deep breath and answering, the action causing his red haired companion to glance in his direction and pause in his consummation of coffee.

"Sasuke." His voice is monotone, offering only his name in lieu of a proper greeting. There is a light chuckle over the line and then his older brother's voice is sliding out like poisoned honey through the receiver. "Little brother, don't sound so devastated. I have a fun job for you tonight."

_I bet, _his mind whispers to him as his voice simultaneously answers, "I see." He leaves it at that. No matter what his response to his brother is, even if he doesn't respond at all, the man will continue. And true to Sasuke's belief he launches into his explaination without hesitation.

"We are hosting that social tonight for those two individuals you fetched for me not so long ago. I do hope you remember them? Yes, well, to celebrate their cooperation with us in our upcoming endeavors, I would like everyone involved to become familiar with them. Saying this, I would be absolutely pleased if you would go and get my dear Naruto and bring him. He is already aware, I sent an invitation to him earlier today, and instructions on the proper attire. You will do this for me, won't you Sasuke?"

That was quite a mouthful Sasuke thinks as he rolls this information around in his head while playing with the ball of paper that used to be Naruto's sparse information. "I don't like him, Itachi. There is something strange about him."

Well, not liking him is slightly stretching the truth. It's not the man himself that Sasuke doesn't like, rather the strange inclination that Naruto is hiding something that could potentially matter that grates on his nerves and sets him on edge. Another breathy chuckle comes over the line and draws Sasuke's attention back to his brother. "Bring him, Sasuke. He's harmless." The phone line goes dead and he slips it back in his pocket as he moves towards the door.

"I have to go pick up Itachi's pet. See you later tonight," is all he offers the silent redhead who easily follows him to the door.

….

Sasuke isn't quite sure what is going on. And he does not like that sensation one bit, no sir. Currently his eyes are fastened on a scene that makes his stomach roll in a queasy way while simultaneously attempting to burn a painful hole with his gaze alone.

It had started off with him going to pick up Naruto as Itachi had asked after getting himself ready first. He wore the same style that he always wore to things like this, a suit tailor made to fit him with black shiny shoes and colored a dusty grey. A starched white collared shirt buttoned up beneath the pocket-less jacket held homage to a striking red tie, a gift from Itachi whom insisted he just had to wear it whenever he put on a suit. His hair, meticulously styled, lay in that way that framed his face messily while still managing to look neatly kept finished off his entire look for tonight, and he had foolishly thought that perhaps Naruto could manage some form of similarity.

Unfortunately he had forgotten that one simple thing about Naruto that he had realized earlier on when they had first crossed paths.

Naruto is an idiot.

Not that anyone else seems to notice. Oh no, not even his brother Itachi, whose left arm is left immobilized by a pair of arms wrapped around it in a hugging grip, held against a broad chest of a grinning blonde whose white teeth flash at every compliment, whose cheeks color like a blushing woman's does by every comment whispered against the shell of his ear by Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. Yes, all of this is predictably irritating, and slightly surprising since Sasuke had seen how frighteningly unstable the male had been after Itachi had gotten his hands on him (and Sasuke doesn't really like his brother but he refuses to think of the word _rape _because Uchiha's don't _need _to rape the people they want, they usually come willingly, but it was blaringly obvious that Itachi had forced himself onto the blonde.)

But this is not the cause of Sasuke's dagger flinging stare.

No, the reason is the blonde male himself. Specifically on what he is wearing. Because regardless of the fact that he is absolutely certain that everyone else can ignore it, Sasuke cannot, and it is nearly driving him up a wall.

Naruto's tanned body is swathed nicely in a black suit that even Sasuke can tell is expensive, something he is sure that Naruto has never worn before and yet he wears it easily, with scuff free black shoes that are neither a tone lighter or darker. A clean and crisp white shirt is beneath the unbuttoned light weight jacket, tucked into the waist of his pants in a way that pulls it tight against his midsection, and he actually had the sense to wear a belt.

But it's Naruto, and that alone should have prepared Sasuke but he had let himself forget and now he is trying to kill with his eyes and yet still failing to do so as a carefree laugh tumbles from lips across the room and a flash of blue disappears for a moment behind happily closed lids as someone says something that amuses him, and Sasuke is left to fume in his corner with his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

Because although he wears a jacket, it is unbuttoned. And although he wears a belt, it's too long and nylon, and the end hangs down over his pant leg about six inches long and damaging whatever good the suit is used for. And although he has had the good sense to wear a tie, nestled under the collar of that clean white shirt and tied precisely as it should be tied, he has successfully found a way to mock formal attire. Because there, hanging and swinging with every move the wild blonde haired male makes, is the most hideous tie that Sasuke has ever seen. Slender and still too long even while tied, the monstrosity is diagonally striped in two different colors that are too distracting and amplified only blindingly so by tanned skin, sunny blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

Because his tie is white and orange; a bright, nearly neon, orange.

Sasuke wants to hit him, but he can't because apparently that is only Itachi's privilege, and currently the two seem inseparable. That, in and of itself, also angers Sasuke. How can someone who had appeared so damaged, so _broken _by Itachi, now be clinging to him as if to a lifeline laughing and smiling and seemingly so _fucking _carefree?

A haunting echo of strangled cries and phantom tears flash in Sasuke's mind and he scoffs before turning away from the disturbing scene to move into the adjoining room, not bothering to speak to anyone because they all move to make way as he comes, knowing by now that he does not particularily like socializing.

Does someone get over being forced in such a short period of time? Does someone find the will to forgive so easily? He just can't understand. He can't fathom how a man who had been reduced to tears could be nearly climbing all over the source of his pain.

For some reason it disturbs him so much that he feels the urge to shout, to throw a tantrum. But he's a man, and an Uchiha, and because of that he doesn't. But that doesn't change the fact that the urge is there and strong and so encompassing that as he fixes himself a drink at the little bar they have in their house he isn't paying attention to his surroundings and that in and of itself is a mistake.

He turns, drink in hand, and is assaulted by sea foam blue and for a moment that's all he can see, all he can take in, and then his senses crash back down upon him with the force of a tidal wave and his face wrenches into a scowl as sun kissed skin and sunflower hair come into focus.

"What do you want?" He can't seem to hold his tongue whenever the male is around, and that's disturbing too. For one person to be such an antagonizing presence in his life is completely unacceptable, and he fully plans on erecting the pillar that used to be his life straight again by ridding himself of the other male as much as humanly possible.

"What are you drinking?" Cheeky grin, flashing eyes, a roll of broad shoulders. Sasuke's eyes take it all in in an instant before answering. "Something I made." _Smartass, _the tilt of Naruto's lips seem to say. "Yeah, but what's it called?" are what his lips say instead.

Sasuke's scowl darkens. Is the man mocking him, intentionally trying to anger him? If so, he's doing a damn good job of it. His voice is tight and stiff when he counters with a dangerous hint to his tone. "It doesn't have a name." He has used the tone before with others who had immediately backed off; any smart person would know the conversation is over and not to push him further. But Naruto… Naruto is an idiot, and Sasuke really, _really, _needs to start remembering that.

Blue eyes say _challenge accepted _and his drink is plucked effortlessly out of his hand by long tanned fingers and the cup is raised to those lips that can't quite hold back an amused smirk, and Sasuke feels an irritation explode deep in his chest as it tightens and his breath hitches into a strained rhythm and he clenches his fists at his side as his teeth ache from the sudden pressure coming from his grinding jaw.

"It's very good," the blonde says mildly, looking down at the cup in surprise, the blue concoction still moving from the sip that he has just taken, the ice clinking merrily against the glass as if it, too, is mocking Sasuke. "Can I keep this one?"

Blinded by his frustration he misses the slightly teasing note riding the words along with the humor lighting up blue eyes that watch his twisting expression. Sasuke can only manage a breathless 'whatever' before turning and marching away stiffly, his chest still burning with that white hot irritation that isn't quite anger, his hand moving up to hook his index finger over top the knot of his tie and tugging it down away from his neck, the vile thing feeling as if it is strangling him as he meets the sly gaze of Itachi who watches him like a hawk, smiling.

…

**Even though Sasuke doesn't realize what has just happened, I hope you all do. Poor Sasuke, he doesn't even realize what he is letting himself do or what he has unintentionally done already. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are welcome, critiques are cherished. **


	25. Reason To Be Willing

Order And Chaos

Reason To Be Willing

Anger; white hot and intense, flowed through his veins.

He lengthens his stride and ignores the screaming of his muscles and the clench of his lungs that makes it hard to breath as his legs begins to eat up more ground, hair sticking to the sweat on his face. His arms pump in earnest, hands open and yet fingers are crooked like claws.

_How dare them. _

He growls to himself and a frustrated cry wrenches from his lips as he pushes himself harder. The concrete beneath his feet jars his knees with every running step and he welcomes the pain, welcomes the discomfort of his shins singing their strain.

_How _dare _them. _

He turns abruptly and his palm slaps against the railing of the median separating him from the road and he launches over it, barely pausing in his landing before his muscles bunch and he shoots off like a rocket across the street. There are no cars coming; he is safe.

The anger surges once more at the thought. _Safe._

How could they think such a thing? How could they want to pull him out now in the interest of his _safety? _Where was the s_afety _when Itachi slowly began to torment him? Where was the _safety _when Itachi drugged his drink?

_Where was the _safety _when he was getting ra-_

He cuts the words off in mid-thought and comes to an abrupt stop. He tries to suck in air through his tight chest with his lungs rejection the action and his stomach roiling. When he feels his stomach wrenching he moves to the edge of the sidewalk and leans over the grass near a tree, emptying what contents he has.

He spits and cringes in disgust at the lingering taste of vomit. What good would pulling out now do him? None at all. He had wanted to leave so very bad after…. After the incident. He probably would have fallen all over himself if they had told him to get out the day after it happened.

But then they had the audacity to come so very long after the fact and demand that he quit for his own s_afety? _He stands up straight, shaky palm pressed against the bark of the tree as his chest expands and retracts rapidly. His eyes blearily survey his surroundings.

They underestimated his response. They thought he would be willing and happy to leave. But no, not now. Not now.

_No. _He can't leave and can't give up. Because after the agony, after the tears of anguish and the flush of shame, and even after the overwhelming fear, came the nearly incapacitating rage. That easily led to open the gates of hatred, and then came the need for revenge.

No, Naruto can't cower with his tail tucked between his legs. He can't let the promise of s_afety _make him digress from this path. He can't leave, not yet.

Not until he makes Itachi _pay. _

…..

He can't help it, not really.

From the moment he had stepped through the doors and his eyes had found Itachi it's almost as if something inside of him had wriggled loose and fell apart. It jangled around inside of him, making him giddy and hyper.

It took all of his effort to cling to Itachi like a shadow. The seemingly easy smile came far more readily than he expected and he doesn't question it because he is half afraid of the answer. He doesn't want to find that he has changed so drastically.

Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Sasuke exits the room and he feels his disappointment come as rapidly as it does every time the other male is not in sight, an anxiousness gripping at his heart and squeezing it until his laughter rings hollow in his own ears and the disgusted feeling returns full force.

He slides away from Itach with a fake smile and a lingering touch that makes him want to cut his own hand off as he sidles towards where he had seen Sasuke disappear. He can't explain it to himself but he associates normalcy, and stability, with the younger Raven haired brother.

Besides, he doesn't like the looks that he catches Sasuke giving him occasionally; As if Naruto is some complicated puzzle that he is determined to piece together. That in and of itself is dangerous.

When he rounds the corner he nearly runs into the back of the man he has been looking for, and just as suddenly Sasuke turns around and Naruto is met by slightly wide onyx eyes that lock onto his own and slender lips part in something like surprise.

It is gone as quickly as it comes and Naruto has to shrug off the strange feeling of elation that surges through his very being and he lets a lopsided grin slip onto his lips. Too easy, too real. Too dangerous.

"What do you want?" The raven asks, eyes clearing and becoming blank as his face hardens into a characteristic scowl that is all too Sasuke. Naruto grins larger because he can't help himself, his giddiness returning full force as the weight of his disgust and rage fades into the background.

He flicks his gaze down to the blue liquid sloshing around in the cup that is cradled by slender long fingers and he pipes up without a care in the world as he mercilessly taunts the younger Uchiha. "What are you drinking?"

He grins even wider, if possible, his cheeks protesting the action in discomfort. He blinks rapidly to keep himself from laughing at the darkening look on Sasuke's face and in effort to calm himself a bit he rolls his shoulders in a barely perceptible way.

"Something I made."

That's more in the spirit. His grin falls a bit, twisting rather into a sardonic smirk that he can't help but give in response to the man's sass. He resists the urge to reach out and bat the man on the shoulder, choosing instead to rock back a bit on his heels before asking the name of the drink.

Sasuke doesn't seem amused by Naruto's persistence and this makes the blonde brighten even more. He can't understand why it makes him so amused to taunt Sasuke but it always seems to brighten him up no matter the mood he is in. It really shouldn't, since he is Itachi's brother.

After being told that it doesn't have a name Naruto raises a single brow in an arch of disbelief. Now the man is just being difficult. The dangerous lilt in Sasuke's voice almost makes him give up right then but the thought of just letting it go makes Naruto twitch inside and he bears his teeth in a wolfish grin as his eyes flashing. Sasuke wants to play that way, does he?

He reaches out and quickly plucks the drink from Sasuke's hand, taking a healthy sip of it and allowing the blue liquid to roll around on his tongue. He expected it to be too sweet and is pleasantly surprised when the sharp bite of whiskey meets his tongue as well, dulled ever so slightly by the flavor of blueberry and something else he can't quite place.

He blinks slowly and swallows, smiling back up at Sasuke in a genuine manner. "It's very good." He resists the urge to immediately another sip, the fluttering in his stomach increasing. "Can I keep this one?"

He watches a strange look flit over Sasuke's face before he mumbles something that Naruto doesn't quite catch and then the milk and onyx male is stalking past him without looking at him and Naruto is slightly startled, staring after him with his brows furrowed and his lips tugging into an unfamiliar frown.

_What just happened?_

He knows from experience that Sasuke usually rises to the bait, or at least is level headed enough to coldly rebuke anything that Naruto says. Seeing him stalk away and altogether ignore the baiting is extremely uncharacteristic like and Naruto tugs his bottom lip in between his pearly whites, wondering what could be bothering the other man.

He looks back down at the glass in his hand as if it can answer his unspoken questions. The fluttering in his stomach slows and then dies like a smothered fire, flickering out of existence and only leaving a wisp of something behind. His free hand moves up to rub the back of his neck unconsciously and he looks back up to Sasuke as the male disappears through a door and he finds that he does not like it when he is here amongst these people without Sasuke around as well.

He can't really place the reason and that bothers him even more. His furrowed brows tug even closer and he feels the beginning of a headache and before he can finish assessing what it is that makes him _want _Sasuke around a long arm curls over his shoulders and tugs him to a strong body.

He immediately plants a pleasant smile on his face and turns his electric blues to the older man at his side, turning to mold them chest to chest, the drink held out to the side.

"Hello, lover. I got my drink. Would you like some?" The tone he uses is smooth; sultry. Itachi looks down at him with those cruel, cruel eyes and a devilish smile quirks his lips into something animalistic and the arm presses him tighter against a rippling chest before his pale face leans close enough to allow cinnamon scented breath to flutter out over Naruto's face.

"I think I am ready to go to bed now, my little Naruto. Aren't you ready as well?"

He can hear the suggestiveness in the comment and every fiber of his being cries out for him to tense up and push away. Instead, like the good little person he is forced to be, he melts into the hold and gives a little sigh, running his tongue over his lips before speaking in a husky tone.

"I would love that."

And when Itachi smiles his approval and moves away to say his farewells, Naruto downs the rest of the drink in two gulps before routing around the bar and taking several quick shots of whiskey while Itachi is preoccupied.

Rape is bad, that is for sure.

But he couldn't be sober while he willingly lets Itachi fuck him. That would be worse.

As they leave the party Naruto wonders where Sasuke has escaped to and vaguely wishes he was with him.

….

Sorry it's so short, but I am at drill and have limited time to write. Not to mention, it's been too long since I last updated any of my stories. I hope you all liked, even though it sort of overlapped the last chapter. I deemed it necessary to show what is going on in Naruto's mind at the same time.


	26. The Business End

**Hmmm. Hmmmmmmm. Questionable. To write, or not to write…that is the question. Well, I suppose it's the former of the two since I'm actually writing this right now. Funny how that works…I didn't think about that when I first started typing. Hmm. Apparently my hangover is worse than I thought. Har har har. Well, going to try and start on the next chapter of this, expect more Naruto and Sasuke time together…well, for longer periods of time anyway. Ha ha. Blegh. My head hurts…**

**Order And Chaos**

**The Business End**

Sasuke presses again his closed left eye with the pointer and middle finger of his left hand, rubbing in small motions to will away the headache that he can feel coming on. He takes a deep, calculated breath of air before letting it out slowly. Only then does he allow himself to open up his eyes again.

He understands the _why _part of this. He even understands the _need _for this, especially since Itachi seems to be dead set on bringing Naruto into their business in the near future. Itachi hasn't verbally said it yet, but Sasuke can see it. It's in the way that Itachi has slowly begun to incorporate Naruto into their daily lives and the way that he has slowly been introducing Naruto to their more… undesirable friends.

Yes, he can understand all of this. He can even agree with it.

But why is has to be _him _doing it is a mystery.

Sasuke's black gaze falls onto Naruto's back. The blonde is dressed in what Sasuke has labeled as 'Itachi' fashion, semi tight dark washed jeans with a buttoned up blue shirt. Sasuke knows, since he has already seen it, that the first few buttons have been left undone to expose a sliver of tanned chest, and the tail of the shirt has been left un-tucked.

As if sensing Sasuke's eyes Naruto turns around and offers him a smile that makes Sasuke uncomfortable. It's not as if it's a creepy smile it's just Sasuke doesn't like it when Naruto smiles at him at all. Period.

He begins speaking slowly as if Naruto is a little child with ADHD that won't be able to understand him. "Alright. Let's start with the basics. Have you ever held one before?"

He watches as Naruto's brows furrow ever so slightly and then blue eyes are being dragged away from his own to peer down at the table while he nibbles on a bottom lip. For a moment it almost seems that he won't answer the question but then he does, speaking even slower than Sasuke (who immediately picks up the strange hesitation that Naruto seems to harbor.)

"Nooo…I haven't." There is a pause before he continues. "They make me…nervous." The last word sounds more like a question in Sasuke's ears but he shrugs it off for now, moving to stand beside Naruto and reach out to pick up what Naruto is staring at.

"It's not like it's going to hurt you by itself. It's not an animal, it's an inanimate object that's only dangerous when handled by ignorant individuals." He runs his free hand out over the steel, reveling in the feel of it beneath his fingers.

He turns to Naruto and holds the gun up, pointing it to the side as he taps a small round button just behind the back of the trigger well. "This is the clip release, you always push this button to drop it. There's not one in right now, so when I push it, nothing happens. You see?" He doesn't wait to continue as he grips the pistol tighter with his left hand and places his cupped left hand over the rear portion of the slide. He quickly racks it back and then lets it go back forward gently.

"Racking back the slide will ensure that there is not a bullet in the chamber. This is something you must always do when picking up any gun that you are unfamiliar with, or if for any reason you have left your own gun out of your possession for any length of time. This is for safety. A gun can't hurt anyone if there is not a round in the chamber; never assume that a gun is safe. Always check it."

He meets curiously dull blue eyes, as if the blonde is standing here and listening to information but not really taking it in. Sasuke's own eyes narrow and he feels his lips wanting to turn into a frown but he resists. Instead he picks up the loaded clip from the table and demonstrates how to slide it up into the bottom of the grip, tapping it to make sure it is fully in.

"Now you're gun can be considered partially loaded. This is how most people keep their hand guns when they carry them around or keep them stored somewhere. It makes it easier to get to and fully arm whenever it is needed. This is not the best way to carry a gun because then if anything does happen then you have to take the extra few seconds to rack one into the chamber and by then someone may have beat you to it, and you'll be the one shot."

He places the gun back down on the table with the clip still in place and takes up two sets of black headphones, offering one to Naruto who takes it slowly. "When at a range always use ear protection. Some people think it's ridiculous, but it's better than losing your hearing ability before you are forty. Put them on."

He puts his own on and immediately the sounds of Naruto doing the same are muffled down to a whisper and he turns to face down the indoor range that he has brought the other man to. He doesn't do anything straight off, just eyeballs the target hanging in the air. He isn't quite sure how to proceed from here. He's never had to teach anyone about firearms handling and has definitely never had to teach someone how to shoot.

He sneaks a sidelong glance to Naruto and finds that the other male still has that strangely blank look in his eyes while his brows stay somewhat furrowed. It's a strange combination that Sasuke doesn't know what to make of. He motions to the gun and raises his voice so that the other man will be able to hear him.

"Pick it up in whatever you're dominant hand is and do like I showed you with the slide. This time a round will feed from the clip into the chamber, and the weapon will be hot. There isn't a safety on this gun, the safety is the trigger. Don't put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire. This is only a nine, it's not got the kick of something like a forty five caliber but it's still going to jump. There, that's right, now it's hot. Ok.."

Sasuke pauses and tries to think if he should just let the man try shooting or if he should actually attempt to coach him. His more sense driven instincts win out in the end and he moves closer, hands moving down to position Naruto's hands on the gun.

"There, better. Don't take up such a death grip on the thing, it's not going to kill you as long as your safe with it. Alright bring your arms up, yeah.." He guides Naruto's arms up and out, pointing the gun down range. He nods to himself, hands absently running along the arm closest to him to make sure that Naruto isn't locking his elbows out. Then he feels at Naruto's wrist, satisfied that they aren't locked back.

"That's good," he mumbles to himself, half focused on what he is doing and half focused on the heat radiating off of Naruto's body. It's a strange thing to notice at that particular moment and he finds that he actually doesn't mind standing so close to him or touching him. In fact, he would venture to bet that he-

He snaps back into reality with the realization that he has been standing there with his hands unmoving on Naruto's forearm and his eyes flick to Naruto's face. He has turned his head to look at Sasuke, his blue eyes burning holes into Sasuke's own. There is an unreadable expression floating around in those orbs and Sasuke doesn't like the way it makes his stomach flop over and he lets go of Naruto as if burned and motions down the lane.

"Try not to lock your wrists when you shoot and put enough pressure forward so that it doesn't kick back out of your hands. Slowly squeeze the trigger, don't just pull at it. And don't forget to breath. Don't try and hold your breath, it will only do you more harm than good."

He falls silent and is determined not to look at Naruto again until he absolutely has to. Instead he keeps his eyes firmly planted on the tan and black silhouette target hanging in the lane. After a few moments a dulled shot cracks out and Sasuke isn't sure where the bullet went because it's too far away to see the target.

To try and push away the fluttering in his stomach he bites down hard on his tongue.

…..

Sasuke peers at the silhouette target in his hands, the sandy brown paper creasing between his fingers as he tightens his grip on it, eyes narrowing. There are bullet holes all over the place, most of them not even hitting the black silhouette or barely nicking the edges of the paper, and he finds that his patience is thinning fast.

He turns his baleful gaze on the blonde standing in front of him who is wearing an idiotic grin and apologetic eyes, one of his tanned hands rubbing the back of his neck in a way that Sasuke has slowly discerned as nervous.

"You are completely bereft of any talent with a gun."

His words are flat and honest and he watches a darker blush spread out over the blondes cheeks as blue drops to the ground, sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. I haven't ever done something like this before and, well, it kind of scares me, you know?"

The words are halting, soft. Still hesitant. It makes Sasuke even more irritable. He has been bringing the idiot here for days now with no sign of improvement. He has never before seen such a lost cause.

"Itachi will not be pleased if you do not improve."

He watches the blonde carefully and because of that he sees the smallest of flinches at the corner of Naruto's eyes, the sign of fear that Sasuke knows is deep set and very real. The blonde does not answer the cruel taunt and for a second Sasuke feels bad. Almost.

He sighs and drops the target onto the table, leaning against the edge of it with his hip. Crossing his arms over his shoulder he focuses his full attention on Naruto and it makes the blonde shift and look back down at the ground.

"You'll just have to keep practicing. Even if you have to do it on your own…" He lets his words trail off here and for reasons that he won't understand until much later he continues with, "And Itachi doesn't have to know your exact progress. We'll just tell him that you are improving every time. He'll be satisfied with that."

It's a complete lie. Ever since that first day Naruto hasn't improved at all and that is simply insane in Sasuke's mind. How can someone not improve _at all_, with all the practice they have been doing? He just can't fathom someone being that bad.

The smile that Naruto throws his way makes his chest feel tight and against his will his hand moves up to press against the middle of his chest as his face winces. It's a quick wince that most wouldn't be able to catch but _of course _Naruto would and suddenly he is in front of Sasuke.

He's so close…too close. Sasuke's other free hand jerks up and presses palm flat against Naruto's chest while he pushes away from the table at the same time. The result that he is trying for fails and instead of pushing the man away he finds himself practically pressed up against Naruto, his arms tucked between their bodies, and his face inches away from Naruto's own.

Naruto's arms are wrapped around his upper half, as if he thought Sasuke had been falling and had instinctively acted to catch him. His blue eyes are wide and shocked and Sasuke is frozen because his mind has short circuited.

Naruto's breath is warm against Sasuke's face. He can feel the quick way that Naruto's chest is rising and falling with his breathing, and he can feel a rapid heartbeat hammering against Naruto's ribs with his arms. He needs to do something. What is it? He needs to…he needs to get out of Naruto's arms. That's what he should be doing right about now. Yes.

Then why isn't he doing it? Sasuke tries to wade through the thick mud that has become his mind and yet he can't find a reason as to why he's not moving. He can't come up with even an excuse as to why he's not even angry at Naruto's arms around him. He can't-

_He's still holding on to me._

That single thought alone sends a buzz of surprise down his spine and he blinks once, twice. Those blue eyes are still very wide although no longer echoing surprise. Sasuke notes idly that the tanned face is tainted with a flush of color and he has to force himself not to call it a blush. He feels himself falling into that blue, absorbing the color like a sponge. This close he can see that they aren't just _blue _but multiple shades of blue. Around the pupil it spikes out in fits of icy blue that melt quickly into an almost turquoise color that fades into the color of the sea. At the edge a dark ring of deep blue keeps all the colors held in and sprinkles of sky blue flake randomly around in all the other blues. It's something fascinating to Sasuke. He's never seen eyes like that.

The sound of a sharp intake of breath that catches in the back of a throat is the only warning that Sasuke gets before suddenly the warmth that has been wrapped around him disappears and he blinks as he watches Naruto stumble back a few steps, his wide blue eyes now reflecting something more like disgust. Before Sasuke can make sense of it all the blonde is gone, the slamming of the range door echoing loudly in his ears.

….

Obviously this chapter encoporates a few days of them going to the range (or at least it's hinting at that, so that you can get the point that it HAS been a few days of them spending that time together.)

I hope you liked this chapter. I know the ending part probably confused some, but others might get it before I can even get Naruto's chapter out. I hope that you all enjoyed it.


	27. Teetering On The Edge

**Warning... Smexual content. XD**

**Order And Chaos **

**Teetering On The Edge **

A snarl rips through the condo as the door is flung open to let Naruto storm in, a thunderous look on his face as those blue eyes simmer in rage. He clenches his jaw tighter and feels his teeth grind together but he does not register any discomfort from the action. He kicks the door shut with his heel, the slam so loud it makes pictures hanging on the walls tremble.

He stalks forward as he repeatedly clenches and unclenches his fists wanting so very badly to pummel into something; anything to make the disgusted rage coursing through him go away. And oh, how _disgusted _he really is. He wants to rip off his own skin. He wants to tear through the apartment and destroy everything. He wants to beat a certain Raven haired man into oblivion. And why? _Why?_

Because when he had caught the man against his chest, when those black eyes had been locked onto his and had gone unfocused, he had wanted…no, he had absolutely _ached _to close what distance was left between their faces and capture those slim lips with his own. He had been taken in by the faint smell of cool peppermint that hung around the man, a smell he hadn't even noticed until they were so close. He had felt as the body pressed against him had relaxed into his hold. Melted. He had watched those dark, dark eyes fill with something else…something he knew the look of.

_And he had nearly kissed him. _

He had caught himself moments before contact, and the realization of what he was doing had crushed all of the air out of him and startled him into pushing away. The other man had merely blinked, arms falling to his sides and looking all the world like he was confused as to why Naruto had moved away. He had looked _dejected _for Fuck's sake.

_Are all Uchiha's fucking faggots? _The white hot anger surges through him with his thought and he overturns one of the chairs in the living room, his arm and back muscles protesting the effort it takes but he basks in the feel of it.

The thought is a ridiculous one because _obviously _the Uchiha brothers had a mother and a father but it makes him feel better. He is breathing hard, his shoulders heaving as his burning eyes dart around the living room. His eyes land on the window wall, the lowering sun casting a squared beam of light directly on the spot where Itachi had had him kneeled and bleeding and panting and growls as he grabs the remote off of the couch and flings it at the glass.

A smack rings out and Naruto watching the remote break as it connects with the glass, leaving a nice little spider-web of cracks where it had hit. He is trembling now, his chest constricting as his desperate gaze turns to the kitchen. Even though it has been weeks and the floor shows no sign of being stained, he can still see the spilled wine in his mind and he stalks into the kitchen.

This is where it had all started. This is where, for whatever ungodly reason, Itachi had given him drugged wine and- Naruto cringes. He can't finish that thought. He can't handle it. He can't handle any of it. So he rips open one of the cupboard doors and is met with the sight of wine glasses.

In one gesture of his arm all six of them crash down. Some of them hit the edge of the countertop and shatter while the rest of them fall and break on the ground. He stares at the sharp broken glass and kicks at some of it with his foot, as if they are the reason everything went bad.

That's when he notices that he's still wearing _those _clothes and he howls in despair, hands moving up to literally tear the buttons loose, shrugging out of the shirt and attempting to hurl it across the small area considered the dining room. It doesn't go far…as light weight as it is, but the action in and of itself was meant to try and make Naruto feel better. It doesn't.

He stumbles from the kitchen and back into the living room, tripping over his feet as he toes off those god awful shoes and unbuttons his jeans. It takes a moment of furious kicking and shoving but they finally fall down around his ankles and he jerks his feet out of them, his lower back hitting the back of the couch. This automatically makes him shoot away from the piece of furniture, that memory bubbling back up in his head, and he feels the ache beginning behind his eyes and he snarls again, moving into the bedroom and slamming that door too.

He stands there panting, unable to come up with the reason that he has come in here. He really hadn't been thinking, he had just needed to get away. Clad in only his boxers he moves over to the bed and flops down on his back, his entire body still wound up tight and that anger still pulsing.

As he lays there attempting to quell his anger and slow his breathing his mind unintentionally slides back to the range and how Sasuke had touched him that very first day. He had swept it off as nothing, and nothing else had happened except for the occasional stare that Naruto had caught the other man giving him, but past that…it had just seemed as if Sasuke spaced out easily.

But no. It's not that Sasuke spaces out easily. It's that Sasuke spaces out on _him _easily.

He hadn't liked the looks that the other man had given him at the range. It's as if he was searching for something and his looking so closely at Naruto had the blonde male nervous. Especially now that he knew that Sasuke was starting to snoop on him. That information had been given by Sai and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

So he _had _been nervous at the range, because he knew that Sasuke would be watching him. Even if he didn't know what exactly he was looking for. And so Naruto had made himself shoot poorly. Not just poorly, he had made it seem as if he was downright awful at it. And it had worked, Sasuke thinks him completely unable to handle a gun.

When he had extended the small kindness with what he would tell Itachi, Naruto had been so grateful. How could he not be? Itachi's version of being 'displeased' usually led to Naruto being bent over some kind of surface with Itachi penetrating him in no gentle way.

So he had given an honest smile and was truly concerned whenever it had looked as if Sasuke was in pain. It is in his nature to care for people and want to help people after all. Is that so bad? So when he had moved closer it had only been to voice his concern.

And everything had happened so fast. Sasuke had still been clutching at his own chest when he had suddenly lurched forward and Naruto had just assumed that he was falling and had acted on instinct, folding the man into his arms to keep him on his feet. And that's how they had ended up in that rather awkward position.

He had been about to ask him if he was ok when Sasuke had looked up at him and effectively stole the words right out of his mouth. He was surprised, to say the very least. Sasuke wasn't sagging in his arms like someone who had lost their footing, he wasn't in any visible pain, and the glazed over look in his eye had _nothing _to do with discomfort.

In a manner of seconds Naruto was able to piece together a few very important facts. One being that Sasuke seemed to be lost whenever their eyes met. The second being that Sasuke did not seem to mind their close contact at all. Third being that Sasuke seemed to be very, very comfortable staying right in that exact position. And lastly, Naruto was painfully aware of the fact that he didn't mind the contact either and that those lips that were slightly parted were just _begging _to be kissed.

And he is absolutely completely and utterly disgusted with himself for _wanting _to kiss the younger Uchiha. He had actually _willingly wanted _to kiss _another man. _

He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists in the covers beneath him. It's so wrong. It's so very wrong. He is so angry and so disgusted. Why in the hell would he even _think _about wanting to kiss another man? Especially the younger brother of a sadistically psychotic criminal? He bites down on his lower lip and tastes blood. Cringing he reaches up one hand to swipe his pointer finger across his lip, pulling back to see the blood that is smeared on his skin.

There has to be something wrong with him. Itachi has poisoned his mind. He's straight. He knows it in the depths of his very being. He's always been straight and always will be straight.

He continues to stare blankly at his bloodied finger.

It's all that man's fault. Itachi. Everything is his fault. Naruto will never be the same again, his mind can't possibly heal from what the psychopath has done. It's all his fault that Naruto has suddenly found some strange attraction to the younger Uchiha.

Naruto slowly rubs his pointer finger and thumb together, watching in detached fascination as the blood smears.

It's all Itachi's fault that Naruto had wanted to kiss Sasuke. It's his fault for forcing his gay tendencies on him while he was drugged. It's his fault that Naruto had been ok with the feel of Sasuke's body pressed against his.

He licks his lips, tasting blood, and then slowly brings his pointer finger between his lips and sucks at it. He blinks and slides his tongue over the pad of the finger, shivering. When he draws the finger out of his mouth he stares at it, perplexed. Now why did he go and do a thing like that?

He drops the wet fingered hand onto his chest and his skin twitches at the contact. He blinks and looks down the expanse of his chest. He bites his lower lips again, gently, sucking at the new wound there. A bit of blood pools into his mouth and his breath hitches as his hand curls against his chest, a slow burn beginning to pool in his lower abdomen.

His free arm pushes up his torso as he furrows his brows and lets his hand fall down his chest, over his abs, to rest against his boxer clad thigh. He bites down against the fresh wound again though not too hard and groans when a prickling tingle erupts in his body.

He isn't…he can't be.

Can he?

He takes in a shaky breath as he raises his hand and hesitates only a moment before slipping it under the waist band of his boxers. His fingers ghost lightly over his own member and the flaccid length of it twitches and he can feel something building up in him as he languidly strokes his fingers over the top of it.

He clenches his other hand in the covers again as he scoots backwards and lets the curve of his spine rest against the backboard. He shivers and takes another shuddering breath. Is he…really? He furrows his brows and sucks his lips again, the iron tang of blood filling his senses. He grips at his quickly hardening member and closes his eyes.

He pulls on his growing erection lightly, surprised to find that his buttocks tighten in pleasure. He can feel his heartbeat beginning to pound against his ribcage. He inhales through his nose, tugging a bit harsher and his thighs press together as an ache forms between his legs.

He removes his hand from his erection and nearly falls over as he twists his body towards the little table beside the bed, ripping open the drawer to remove a small bottle of lubricant kept there. He nearly drops the bottle from his shaking hands before opening it and squeezing some on his hand. He can't wait, his other hand pushing his boxers down on his hips so that he can free his suddenly very, very hard erection. His hand closes around the muscle again and he clenches his teeth as he glides his hand over the flesh, tightening his grip at the base of it before giving a hard stroke up to just under the head.

Stars dance behind his eyes and he groans, rubbing his thumb over the head with a shiver. His insides coil tighter as he repeats the motion, again and again, before he haunches over his lap and speeds up the motion. It feels so _good _when he grips it like that, all tight and jerking roughly. He moans into the action…he can feel his heavy breaths washing over the darkening head.

His other hand inches to join, popping a few times over the head, fingers slickening with lube. He lets them flutter down over his sac where he fondles himself and his breathing becomes erratic, his body trembling this time out of needy desire.

He notices exactly what he is doing only moments before his fingers perform the action, the pointer finger that had been bloody only minutes before gently probing the small ring of muscles before pushing in and burying itself as far in as his knuckles will allow. He hisses and shutters and everything stops as his fogged brain tries to absorb the fact that he's masturbating by _penetrating _himself.

Then he is moving again, both his fist and his finger that is quickly joined by another, and then another. He's a quivering mess as he continues, gasping for breath and letting his moans fall freely from his mouth. He can feel it building up inside of him, the pleasure licking at him and demanding his release. He readjusts his hands and leans his head back against the backboard of the bed, closing his eyes as his hips lurch into both actions.

As the pressure builds he moans louder, the sound catching in the back of his throat on a sob.

_It's all his fault…_

His hips roll and he cries out, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling even as he feels hot tears falling from his eyes to roll down his cheeks. His next sound is a sob that ends in a strangled yet pleased noise, a small keen rising up in the back of his throat as he curls his fingers and hits _that spot. _

The tears are coming more now, shame washing through him as he strokes at his prostate again and he is sent tumbling over the edge with a simultaneous jerk of his hand on his erection. His member pulses and lets cum flow over his fingers, another sob racking through his body as he begins to lower his gaze.

For a moment he doesn't register exactly what it is he is seeing, but then everything goes into slow motion as the sight of a gaping mouth, wide black eyes, and raven colored hair.

It's as if the act of masturbating to him and the thought of his brother had summoned him out of thin air. Because there, arms limp at his sides and a disbelieving stare locked onto Naruto, Sasuke stands as if he has just seen a ghost.

…

Cliffy. I'm so mean. XD


	28. Unsettling Instability

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out! I re-dislocated my knee for the second time in six months, and now I am starting my recovery from surgery. Joy. **

**Special über thanks to my new beta, operagirl76. With that said, enjoy!**

**Order and Chaos **

**Unsettling Instability **

Sasuke had watched Naruto flee the room and had stood staring at the door long after the other man had left, wondering exactly what had just happened. What had he been doing? What exactly had he been thinking? The questions had rolled through his mind in a confused gurgle of his inner voice, leading him to his current location.

He stands in front of the main door to the condo building, staring at it with narrowed eyes that say he is angry, yet all he can feel is utter bewilderment. Logically it makes no sense. He knows what was running through his mind; he knows what his body had ached to do. But it is an inexplicable urge that he has no desire of actually acting upon. The thought of having even felt such a thing, no matter how brief, towards another man makes him feel sick to his stomach.

And so he has come here to this place that used to be his own private escape in order to set things straight, if only because of his pride and because he is nearly certain that the blond male will go and blab to Itachi that Sasuke "wants" him.

Which he doesn't. Not ever, because he is not a _faggot _like his brother.

The word causes his lips to curl in a displeased snarl. Such a disgusting thing to desire. He blames his momentary lapse on the fact that he has not partaken in the joys of flesh in far too long. He needs to get laid. He had merely been reacting to the warmth of another body pressed against his own. Yes, that's the reason.

Besides, he doesn't really need to explain himself to his brother's plaything. He just wants to set things straight. He doesn't want the blond thinking something unsavory.

He walks into the main building and makes it to the elevator with his scowl firmly in place, waiting for the doors to close before he leans his back against the wall and watches as the numbers slowly tick by. This is irritating; he shouldn't even be doing this. But again, his pride rears its ugly head at his thoughts and makes him bristle like an indignant dog. No, he _has _to set things straight. There is no other way to prove to the other man that he isn't at all interested in-

Sasuke blinks away his scowl, his brows furrowing in puzzlement. As the doors ding open he pauses only momentarily before stepping through them and coming face to face with the only door on the entire floor, the one that allows entrance into the Uchiha family condo. He doesn't move to unlock the door because his mind is absorbed in something else.

_He had looked disgusted. _

_Why _would he have looked disgusted?

Sasuke tilts his head ever so slightly to the side as he examines the door as if the wood grain obstacle would give him the answers to the questions plaguing his mind. There is no doubt about the look he had been thrown. It was of disgust, as if the blond had been grossed out by the fact that Sasuke had reacted in any sort of way towards him (not that Sasuke is admitting that he had actually wanted the other male).

But why would a gay man be disgusted by another gay man seemingly having an interest in him? Sure, he is currently dating Sasuke's older brother but…that makes the fact even stranger. It makes no sense. Sasuke is aware of the fact that he is good looking, and that's not being disputed. It's a known fact. All male Uchihas are born with that special something that sets them apart from everyone else and makes them…for lack of a better word…pop. And Sasuke would even begrudgingly admit that he and his brother look fairly the same, with the exception of Itachi's older visage and sometimes unnervingly shifting eye color.

So then, _why?_

Shaking his head twice to rid himself of his thoughts, he checks the door handle and finds that it opens easily, meaning that he was right in his assumption that the blond would come straight back here. It seems that he is not the only one who finds solace within the walls of this semi-house.

He shuts the door behind him quietly, though he doesn't really realize that he has done so on purpose. His current thoughts are on finding the male and setting down the law, while his subconscious mind seems to have separate ideas. His soft footfalls ease him into the dwelling as if he is creeping up on prey.

The overturned chair in the living room draws his attention first and stops him short. He blinks at the piece of furniture, not really comprehending until the wheels in his mind start turning once more. He drags his gaze around the rest of the room.

The decent sized crack in the window wall is taken in with a quick huff, and he pivots towards the kitchen and leans to the side, taking in the piles of broken glass scattered around the floor and on the countertop. He shakes his head at the scene. The blond obviously has anger issues.

A nasty little voice in the back of his mind crows that if Sasuke had been the one to be raped, he would probably have anger issues, too. He ignores it.

His eyes find a few buttons on the ground, and sure enough, what he finds next is a crumpled up shirt lying next to the wall. He follows that direction and comes upon hastily removed shoes and a pair of splayed out jeans, one leg nearly inside out. It looks as if the other man had been in quite the hurry to get undressed.

Sasuke stops his progress towards the bedroom, warily taking in the sight of the door. Could Itachi be here? _No, _his mind helpfully supplies, _business meetings all day. _Even still he hesitates. Could the blond be dumb enough to have someone _else _here?

He takes a look at the upturned furniture and shattered glass once more and decides that that's a funny thought. Unless Naruto is into that sort of thing, what with the overturned furniture and all. Maybe he likes it rough?

Sasuke blinks and chases the thought from his mind as he reaches out to turn the knob to the bedroom door, somewhat bothered that he is even thinking of such things. Well, as long as he doesn't start-

Sasuke's mind hits a very abrupt brick wall.

There before him has to be the most confusing and sensual thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

Naruto is splayed out over the bed, legs bent with feet propped up against the mattress to support himself, head thrown back against the headboard in abandon. And, to top it off, he is utterly exposed. Long, tanned fingers are wrapped around a dark-headed erection, stroking with vigor.

Sasuke can only stare in, what he later reasons with his mind, is fascinated disgust as the blond continues to jerk off in front of him. Blue eyes are mostly closed and rolled up towards the ceiling, hips raised off of the bed in abandon as lips part in panting pleasure.

And Sasuke can't look away.

He doesn't know why. Hell, it's another man, for God's sake! But he can't tear his eyes away from the sight of that glistening body arching in pleasure, can't block his ears of the shuddering moan that comes from those parted lips, can't ignore the strange tears that track down tanned cheeks as fingers plunge into his own anus.

Sasuke is, for lack of a better word, shell-shocked.

And then he is witnessing the other explode, the action causing something within him to twitch to life. He feels his pants tightening as Naruto's fingers are coated with his own juices, and Sasuke clenches his teeth together tightly to push back the raging…whatever it is…threatening to swell up within him. It's ridiculous, really.

But he can't offer any words when somehow he is confronted with an ocean of blue, caught in his blatant act of staring. And really he doesn't even know what to say when a sweaty blond head tilts to the side, lips twitching.

He wants to apologize. Obviously he has interrupted something personal. Something delicate, if the tears are any indication, but he isn't one to apologize. Uchihas don't have to apologize for anything!

Laughter.

It starts out low and deep, and at first he confuses it with a choking noise. That would make more sense. But after a few seconds he realizes that the other man actually is laughing. Hysterically. As if this is the funniest thing he has ever encountered. And Sasuke…well. To say he is confused is an understatement.

Then that tanned, sweaty body is moving. Sasuke watches as Naruto unfurls himself, feet languidly meeting the ground, stretching like a cat with an arched back and shoulders still shuddering with dark chuckles. So blue. Everything about Naruto is blue.

Sasuke's own eyes widen, fractionally before opening all the way, as a sly little grin arches over that tear-streaked face, a wild look in those so blue eyes as fingers sticky with his own…his own…

Black eyes watch as Naruto curls out a pink tongue and drags it up the inside of his palm, ending with a curl around his middle finger. His lips drag over it in a little suck, as his other fingers curl down.

Sasuke can feel his heart thundering in his chest. Galloping. Fluttering. His palms are sweating, but why? His mouth has gone dry and, without him realizing it, his breathing has hitched and become shallow. And then Naruto is saying something, Sasuke's eyes still locked with true blue, and the words break through the haze of…whatever it is…that he has been thrown into.

"You're welcome to have a taste."

The words are husky, a mixture of throaty sex voice and hoarse cry voice, a combination that sounds almost like music in Sasuke's ears.

There is a tense, almost suffocating, silence that stretches between them like a taut string…and then it snaps as Sasuke backs quickly out of the room, turns towards the door and with a barely muttered, "Forgive my intrusion," he is gone as quickly as Naruto had been gone before, almost as if the Hounds of Hell are on his heels.

…..

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been recovering from surgery, joy, and just haven't been in the mood for writing. Sigh.


End file.
